


Double Delivery

by AshesTheTerrible



Series: Bakery AU [1]
Category: Borderlands
Genre: Anger Sex, Bakers, Bakery AU, Consensual Sex, Crushes, Double Penetration, Drunken sex, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, delivery truck drivers, heavy kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5879281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanfiction based on the lovely Bakery AU that I have been introduced to by the lovely @kaisterteeth, @jillus, @michaelandthegodsquad, and @somesketchshit on tumblr! </p><p>Timothy helps run a bakery with his twin brother Jack. Everything is splendid running a successful business doing what he loves...things couldn't be better. </p><p>Or so Tim thought. </p><p>Better comes in the form of the new delivery truck drivers Jack hires on, Axton and Wilhelm. Tim quickly develops a large crush on the silent mountain of a man with peppered grey hair and can't seem to bury it. In a small display of gratitude towards the delivery boys, Tim decides to bake them some cookies and deliver them to their all purpose farm. What was just meant to be a kind gesture soon turns into having drinks with Wil and Ax...which turns into so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Box of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> This little story has been in the works for a while now, based on one of my favorite AU's Bakery AU! AU in which Tim and Jack run 'Handsome Bros Bakery', and Wil and Axton run an all purpose farm and delivery service 'Commando Ranch'.
> 
> Want some steamy Axton/Wilhelm/Timothy threesomes? Maybe some Jack and Axton hate sex? 
> 
> Well you came to the right place. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey Jack, I’m clocking out a little early for the afternoon, is that ok?” Tim called over his shoulder as his hands busied themselves with yanking the large oven door open, a rush of warm, fragrant air brushing over his senses.

There was a nearly indecipherable curse from the back room followed up shortly by some sort of kitchenware clanging together before Jack’s form filled the doorway.

“Clocking out early? Why?” Jack snorted folding his arms over his thin chest and shooting a scrutinizing glare at his twin brother.

Tim let go of a soft sigh at the commentary from his counterpart. He knew slipping away a little early for the afternoon would not go without a game of twenty questions from Jack. The more timid brunette gently plucked the tray of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies from the belly of the oven and set them daintily on the countertop. With the loud bang of the oven door springing shut Tim plucked the hot mitts from his fingers and finally landed his gaze on the man standing a few feet from him.

“I thought it would be nice to bring the delivery boys some cookies. I mean they have been working extra hard this week…I uh…just thought I’d offer them a little hospitality.” Tim stuttered rubbing nervous fingers over the nape of his neck sheepishly.

Jack’s mismatched eyes shifted over his younger brother, searching Tim’s face diligently. After a short pause a thick grin spread like molasses over Jack’s slender features.

“Ohhhh I see. Wanna bring some fresh cookies to your big beefy crush huh kiddo? That’s cute Timmy.” Jack teased in a sing song fashion, causally leaning his elbows on the front counter.

Tim felt himself go red from his ears down to the tips of his toes. He hated that Jack could see right through his front as if he were made of glass. He supposed that was just one of the more annoying attributes that came along with being a twin.

“NO! J-Jack that is not…that isn’t why. I just thought it would be a kind gesture…” Tim stuttered in frustration, adverting his eyes from Jack’s quickly.

The older man gave a short chuckle and ran a big hand through his wispy hair.

“Timtams, c’mon little bro, I can always tell when you are lying baby boy.” Jack sniggered through a devious smile.

Tim coughed awkwardly and threw an angry glare towards his sibling.

“Jack would you stop calling me that!? Seriously, you are two, TWO minutes older than me.” Tim snarled irritably.

“Still counts baby bro.” Jack quipped winking at Tim coyly.

“Sooo, you just gunna deliver those cookies to ol’ Wilhelm, or are you gunna deliver something else?” Jack sung waggling his eyebrows in Tim’s direction.

Tim choked slightly and nearly dropped the tray of cookies onto the floor, skillfully catching them last minute.

“JACK. Please, _please_ stop.” Tim whined as he did his best to focus on packaging up the cookies neatly in the printed cardboard box before him.

Jack rolled his heterochromatic eyes dramatically and cracked his neck to the side casually.

“Oh don’t act so innocent Timtams. It’s not like I haven’t seen you undressing him with your friggin’ eyes every time he comes in with a delivery. I mean seriously Tim when you just gunna give up and ask the guy to bend you over already. I mean hell you really need it, maybe if you’d get laid you wouldn’t be such a spoil sport all the damned time.” Jack quipped chewing his fingernail.

Tim let go of a timid squeak and clenched his fist closed tight.

“Jack really? You have to bring this up now? Someone might hear…” Tim whimpered softly.

Jack did a once over of the empty bakery front and then looked to Tim blankly.

“The place is dead Tim, who’s gunna hear us, that lamp?” Jack snarled sarcastically, jabbing his thumb toward the light fixture in the corner.

Tim only offered Jack a displeased expression in response.

“C’mon Timmy, when you gunna just grow a pair and ask the guy out?” Jack sighed.

Tim shook his head stubbornly.

Jack chuckled suddenly and put his hands on his hips.

“But seriously does the guy like…even talk? What you gunna do on your first date, communicate through grunts?” Jack teased meanly.

“I’m done talking about this Jack.” Tim groaned.

“Hey I mean…maybe grunts are all you’d need, y’know…and the occasional couple of moans…” Jack sniggered darkly.

Tim lent his brother a distressed look of disgust and felt his cheeks burn with bright color. With that Tim furrowed his brows, grabbed the packaged box of baked treats and turned his back on his brother irritably.

“What! Aw c’mon Timtams don’t be so sensitive!” Jack called after the other man as Tim rounded the counter and headed for the front door of the bakery.

Tim just groaned loudly in response to his brother’s teasing and let the glass door chime closed behind him. Timmy sighed slowly, his breath whistling through partially clenched teeth. He knew Jack didn’t mean harm by the teasing. That was just Jack being…Jack. But it didn’t help that Tim was trying his very hardest to convince himself that Jack’s teasing had no ground to stand upon. Tim wasn’t crushing on the massive, silver haired, delivery truck driver that had begun frequenting the bakery. No. He wasn’t crushing on him at all. Sure…Wilhelm was tall, broad, with strong features that often captured Tim’s attention more than he’d like to admit…but that wasn’t crushing.

Tim paused for a moment, turning his gaze back toward the bakery entrance, the massive sign reading “Handsome Bros Bakery” looming overhead in bright, brilliant colors.

Who was he kidding?

He was crushing… _hard._

Tim groaned to himself and shook his head slightly, slim fingers curling around the pastel colored box of cookies slightly.

It had all started with Jack deciding they needed a new dairy product provider, someone local, and someone trustworthy. That’s when Jack had stumbled across a small all purpose farm operating just on the outskirts of town. Jack had met with the owners, and made the decision to use their services within a crash course of several days. Tim had really been the last one to know they were even changing suppliers, so it had been a bit of a surprise when a new delivery truck had appeared at their supply loading bay.

That had been the very first time Tim had laid eyes on _him._ He was big as a damned house, adorned in a uniform that looked to have seen the bright end of better days, silver hair glistening slightly in the new morning sun. Tim had stopped dead, his hands stuffed awkwardly in his apron pockets, orbs growing to the size of serving plates as he soaked the big man in.

“Names Wilhelm.” Was all the large man had grunted before handing a clipboard to Tim in a less than gentle fashion and then returning to the truck to unload the back end.

Tim had gripped the clipboard awkwardly, swallowing down the thick lump forming in the breadth of his throat. Near instantly a second man had emerged from the truck’s passenger side. He wasn’t quite as massive as the first man, but all the same his uniform seemed to be having trouble staying buttoned across his broad chest. Timothy had instantly begun to wonder if Jack had really hired a delivery service…or male escorts.

The second man approached Tim quickly, hopping up onto the loading deck with ease before flashing the brunette a million dollar smile that had Tim melting into his shoes. How on earth were both these guys so… _attractive?_

“Hey there, don’t mind the big guy he’s a bit of a brute before breakfast. Axton, nice to meet ya.” The sandy haired man had said, grabbing Tim’s hand into a friendly shake.

Tim allowed his arm to be thrown around like a limp noodle for a few seconds before awkwardly pulling it back and lending the overbearing man an embarrassed smile.

“Oh…I uh…Timothy, nice to meet you both, you can set all the supplies in the back coolers…” Tim stuttered his voice trailing off as he watched the brutish silver haired man wheel a dolly full of boxes up the ramp as if it weighed nothing at all.

“Perfect. I’ll just need you to sign here, here annnnd here.” Axton went on, tapping the paperwork with his pen.

Tim dragged his eyes back to the clipboard shyly and did as the man named Axton had instructed.

After everything had been signed the sandy haired man tucked the clipboard under his arm and side glanced to the brunette before him.

“Thanks darlin’. So…you and Jack are twins huh? Funny never knew he had a twin. Weird how much you two look alike. Whew Jack as a sibling, don’t know how you manage to not pull your hair out.” Axton had chuckled folding his arms nonchalantly.

Tim scratched at his arm shyly and shrugged his shoulders up.

“Yeah…uh well…you get used to him. Wait…you…know Jack? Well knew him prior to him hiring you guys?” Tim questioned curiously, giving his attention fully to Axton as Wilhelm disappeared into the back room of the bakery.

“Me and ol’ Jacky!? Oh yeah we go way back. Kinda surprised he hired us actually. He hated me for a long time. But I’m cute, so I guess he forgave me.” Axton grinned, offering Tim a sly wink.

“O-Oh…” Tim stuttered in confusion.

“Ax you gunna talk the man’s ear off all day or are ya gunna help me?” Wilhelm had suddenly growled, pausing with his dolly, his large arm within inches of Tim’s.

Tim couldn’t help but to stare at the sheer size of the man’s forearms, bulging with well earned muscle and a thick dusting of dark hairs, his veins raised with the heavy lifting. Tim felt himself steel as he chewed his lip and downcast his eyes hurriedly, embarrassed at how something as miniscule as the breadth of the other man’s arms could have him deteriorating into embarrassing daydreams.

Axton rolled his eyes dramatically and headed down the ramp, slinging the clipboard into the back of the truck carelessly.

“Yeah, yeah, hold your horses’ old man.” Axton sighed hauling a stack of boxes into his big arms.

Wilhelm had merely grunted at the jab to his age and shook his head as he continued unloading.

And that had been that.

The presence of the massive silver haired man and the gorgeous dirty blonde had become a regular thing around the bakery. Tim found himself looking forward to delivery days, getting to chat with Axton and ogle Wilhelm for the most part. Axton liked to talk…Wil…not so much. Tim could probably count the amount of times Wil had actually even _talked_ to him on both his hands, but somehow that was fitting for the big man. It was most probably a good thing too if Tim was going to be totally honest with himself. The very few times Wil had chosen to converse with him Timothy had choked up hopelessly and his tongue had instantly become too fat for his mouth. The result had been him inevitably deteriorating into a blushing mess. But Wil never seemed to be phased by it. He’d always just nod and go about whatever he was doing, leaving Tim even more embarrassed than before.

Jack’s teasing wasn’t misplaced, but Tim really wished Jack would drop it. Wil hadn’t shown the least bit of interest in him and Tim nearly felt invisible to the other man. Tim had just convinced himself he was wasting his time. Eyeing from afar was fine, day dreaming was fine…but anything further than that he’d decided was just not worth it.

Timothy gently opened the passenger side door of his small sedan and buckled the box of cookies into the vacant seat for safe keeping. He’d never really gone out of his way like this to thank the guys…but they had really busted their butts with shipments in the past week and Timothy had told himself over and over that this was a good idea.

Tim nervously considered just taking the entire box of cookies home and eating them on his couch instead as he slid himself into the driver’s seat and clicked his seatbelt into the holster. He groaned and turned the key, bringing the vehicle to life beneath his hands. No, he would not just tuck tail and run. This could be his chance to make an impression…or at least make _friends_ with Wil.

Tim lost himself in the sounds of his radio, windows rolled down slightly to let the warm breeze flutter through his vehicle. The drive out to the Commando Ranch was peaceful, the old road surrounded on either side with vast fields full of lazily grazing cattle and golden rows of crops. Tim allowed the scents of the outdoor world to enter his nostrils and the wind to rustle through his thick hair.

He gently decelerated as the large sign signaling he was near the farm entrance came into view. Tim turned down the slightly uneven dirt road and leant up in his seat slightly to get a better look through the front windshield. The vehicle rocked fluidly over the inconsistencies in the old road and Tim’s eyes flicked up to the large old house settled comfortably beside a massive open barn. Tim pulled into the driveway timidly and shoved the car into park. The brunette young man took in a deep breath as he fetched the cookie box from the passenger’s seat and with all his might, forced himself to leave the safe haven of his vehicle.

Tim’s black and white Chuck Taylor’s hit the earth with a little puff of dust and the young man shoved his dark rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose just slightly. He scanned the landscape timorously, taking a few slow steps toward the front porch of the large farm home. Tim paused nervously as he was alerted to some quite clucking sounds just to his right. A collection of ducks and geese grouped together leisurely, pecking at the grass softly, some of the gaggle having shifted their attention to the newcomer. Tim grimaced darkly and made sure to walk as far away from the big birds as possible.

 _Geese,_ He thought to himself in dismay, _why geese?_

The young man safely made it to the front porch and sighed in relief as he put some distance between himself and the birds. Tim’s footsteps thudded across the old boards as he approached the door and gently pressed the rooster shaped doorbell with his thumb. The door chime echoed out through the home with no response to its cheery tune. Tim waited a couple of seconds and knocked on the old door loudly, putting his ear to the wood and listening intently, only to be met with nothing but silence. Tim frowned and looked to the wide horseshoe driveway. There were two trucks and one car parked out front, seeming like there had to be _someone_ home.

“Hello?” Tim called out softly, slowly making his way around the porch toward the barn.

Suddenly there was a loud clang from the depths of the large tin barn and a faint voice following the sudden sound. Tim perked up and started heading in the direction of the noise, his palms becoming sweatier with every passing second. The brunette cautiously approached the mouth of the barn and poked his head around the corner. Tim observed the familiar delivery truck that was parked in the mouth of the barn curiously.

“Hello?” Tim declared, just a tad bit louder.

About that time there was another loud bang and a form seemed to emerge from beneath the open hood of the large truck.

“Hey! Timmy! The heck you doin’ all the way out here darlin’?” Axton boomed as he climbed down off the truck, allowing his boots to hit the earth with a hard thud.

Timothy felt his breath catch in his throat and he allowed himself to actually _soak in_ the scene before him. The dirty blonde before him was covered from head to toe in oil and grease, his hair wild and his dirty coveralls tied loosely around his waist, leaving his torso bare for Tim’s wandering eyes. Tim had never really realized just how _defined_ the dirty blonde was. His muscles rippled with each movement as he approached the young brunette, sweat glistening off his swollen pectorals.

 _Holy shit…_ Tim thought dropping his gaze frantically.

“I-I-…uh, is this a bad time?” Tim stuttered as the bigger man sauntered up to him, not seeming the least bit concerned about his half naked state.

“Bad time? Naw, old girl is just runnin’ a little funny, just giving her a little fixer upper. Watcha got there huh baker boy?” Axton chuckled pointing to the box in Tim’s hands.

Tim looked down to the box and then to Axton sheepishly.

“W-Well, I brought some fresh cookies, just to say thanks for all the help this week…” Tim said shyly.

“Cookies, for us!? Awe Tim you shouldn’t have!” Axton grinned taking the cookies from Tim’s clammy hands.

“It’s no problem, you and Wil worked your asses off this week…figured it was the least I could do…” Tim shrugged as he shuffled his shoe in the barn dirt.

Axton quirked an eyebrow at Tim and chuckled.

“Say why don’t you stay a while Timmy, take a load off, eat some of these cookies with us, whaddya say? Play hooky from the bakery for the evening.” Axton coaxed giving Tim a devilish smile.

Tim chewed his lip unsurely and looked to Axton with wide eyes.

“I…erm…well…I did take the evening off…so…I guess that’s ok. I thought about going back to help Jack close though…” Tim answered weighing his options awkwardly.

Axton snorted loudly and waved off Tim’s comment.

“Jack can close by himself. We’re way more fun anyway…well…I’m more fun. Wil is questionable.” Axton joked clapping Tim on the back hard enough to nearly knock Tim’s glasses right off his face.

Tim allowed Axton to herd him around the truck, the green eyed man babbling on about this and that, but Tim’s attention was snagged by something _else._

“Hey big guy we got cookies! Timmy cooked em special for us grease monkeys, whaddya say you take a break and come eat some of these with us. They smell delicious!” Axton sung as he plunked down onto one of the stools settled around a large wooden work table.

Wil looked over his shoulder, still arms deep in the engine of the large truck, his eyes scrutinizing Axton, then Tim, then the offering of sweet treats. Wil was adorned in about as much clothing as Axton was, his coveralls low on his waist, his elbows covered in a few scrapes and some thick oil. Wil grunted and hefted himself down off the truck, facing the two men without a word. Tim felt his legs nearly give out as his greedy eyes ate up all that was to be had before him. Wil was less defined than his counterpart, but gods was he _broad._ His thick chest was dusted with a healthy amount of silver and grey hairs, the mass of hair traveling down his hard torso and disappearing below the hem of his coveralls. Tim was pretty sure his cheeks were about the color of a beet by then and he could feel the heat ringing around his collar.

“Cookies huh?” Wil grunted popping the box open and grabbing a sweet morsel out of Axton’s hands.

Wil shoved the treat into his mouth and chewed slowly, humming out in appreciation.

“Sweet. Kinda like you kid.” Wil said blankly his facial expression never changing as he sat his hulking body on the edge of the work table.

Tim clenched his fists at his sides and stared wide eyed at the bigger man before him.

“T-Thanks?” Tim questioned softly.

“Welcome. Get a stool, don’t stand there like an idiot kid.” Wil growled gesturing to the seat just to Tim’s left.

Tim scrambled over to the chair and sat down quickly.

He wasn’t exactly sure how to really take the big man’s commentary. He certainly wasn’t as friendly as Axton was…but in the same sense that only made Tim want to try _harder_ to get on his good side.

Axton shoved two cookies into his mouth at once and chewed loudly, wiping the crumbs on his coveralls carelessly.

“Damn Timmy these are killer. You do know this means I’m gunna be beggin’ you to bake me things more often right darlin’?” Axton chuckled through a full mouth, pausing to swallow loudly.

Tim just chuckled and gently took a cookie for himself.

“Gunna get a beer.” Wil declared pausing to look at the truck, which he’d already decided would have to wait until tomorrow to be messed with anymore.

“Ax?” Wil grunted.

“Yeah I’ll take one big guy.” Axton mumbled through another cookie.

“Tim?” Wil then asked , nodding his head in the brunette’s direction.

“O-Oh I really shouldn’t…I have to drive home..a-and-…” Tim began but was cut short by Axton.

“C’monnnn Timmy, just one won’t hurt. And we have spare bedrooms. It’s not even a problem. Relax, have some drinks, we’ll just hang out. I mean hell we never get to chill outside of work, just be bros y’know darlin’?” Axton persuaded raising an eyebrow as he leaned on his knee and grinned in Timothy’s direction.

“Are you…sure?” Tim questioned looking to Wil and then to Tim.

“So beer or not?” Wil quipped in an impatient fashion.

Tim rubbed the back of his scalp and sighed.

What could it hurt? He thought to himself slowly.

“Uh…sure.” Tim stammered.

Wil lumbered off toward the back of the barn, his loose coveralls swaying with his every movement, Tim’s eyes trailing him shyly as he went.

“Don’t let the big guy intimidate ya. He’s just rough around the edges.” Axton said suddenly as he leaned his elbow on the workbench casually.

Tim looked to the other man and sighed.

“I’m…I’m not intimidated…” Tim chuckled meekly.

Axton gave the young man a deadpan look and laughed.

“Coulda fooled me. Ya look like a deer that got caught in the headlights every time he talks to you. He’s a big pushover Timmy boy.” Axton chuckled.

Tim gulped loudly and twiddled his thumbs together in an awkward fashion.

“I don’t think he likes me much.” Tim sighed.

Axton shook his head and let go of a hearty chuckle.

“He takes a while to warm up. He likes ya just fine.” Axton grinned running dirty fingers through his short cropped locks.

Tim just shrugged his shoulders a little, mouth bobbing open to respond, but quickly closing it as Wil suddenly returned to the table. The big man popped the bottle top on the edge of the bench and handed the chilled beverage to Tim, the much smaller brunette taking the offering quickly.

Wil plunked himself down on the small stool, the sturdy furniture giving a little underneath the immense weight but ultimately holding. Timothy tipped the cool liquid to his lips and savored in the hoppy flavor as it washed over his tongue and settled heavy in his stomach.

After one beer Tim was feeling just a bit more comfortable around the two other men, after two conversation came a little easier and a warmth had spread out through Tim’s veins. By three beers Tim was laughing much harder about jokes that weren’t exactly funny by four…Tim had completely forgotten why he was nervous about bringing cookies out to the farm in the first place.

Axton slapped his knee hard, nearly doubled over at some story he was telling the other two men and Tim was laughing just as stupidly right along with him. The story had even managed to drag a little chuckle out of Wilhelm. Tim lifted his glasses and wiped at his eyes as he choked back wild laughter. Tim tipped his bottle to his thin lips, only to find he’d drained the last bit of liquid from it.

“Need another pretty boy?” Wil questioned giving Tim a small smile.

Tim paused, his senses blurry with the alcohol, and nodded in a silly fashion.

“S-sure.” Tim slurred slightly, savoring the pet name Wil had thrown at him on his tongue.

 _Pretty boy?_ Tim thought drunkenly.

_He thinks I’m pretty?_

Tim looked out to the landscape beyond the barn, the sun having sunk low behind the fields, casting the world in rich shadows. The lights from the barn kept them from the darkness, the warm night soaking into Tim’s bones pleasantly. The sounds of crickets crept to Tim’s ears, the light breeze causing loose pieces of the barn to clang together softly. The big building around them just seemed to breathe with the coming of night, shifting in the darkness, sighing against the wind. Tim shuffled his converses in the hay laid over the barn floor and chuckled to himself dumbly.

Tim looked up as Wilhelm offered him another beverage and as he took the dark bottle his slender fingers brushed with Wilhelm’s rough digits.

“Your hands are so-hic-…big…” Tim babbled drunkenly as he took hold of Wilhelm’s hand for a moment.

Tim was too far drunk to really think about the action, nor consider if it was actually a good idea to _touch_ the other man, instead he just _acted._

Axton burst out in laughter at the commentary and nearly fell out of his stool as he tried to calm his wild giggles.

“Yeah. They are.” Wil grunted, cocking a little half smile down at Tim.

“That’s not the only thing on me that’s big pretty boy.” Wil said bluntly before sitting back down in a sturdier padded chair closer to Tim’s side.

Axton nearly choked on his beer at the unexpected response. Tim’s eyes widened slightly and he teetered on his stool a little.

“Oh? R-Really? Big feet?” Tim said innocently lightly swaying his beer in his fingertips.

“Yup. That’s exactly what I meant.” Wil chuckled eyeing the gorgeous brunette with keen eyes, one cold gray, and one icy prosthetic.

The young man was on the downhill slide from tipsy to full on drunk, his perfect hair falling slightly over his glasses, his pressed polo shirt getting the brunt of a slight spill from Tim’s end. The young man was a pretty little thing, shy, fragile, nothing like Wil’s normal type. Tim was frail. He was soft and innocent. None of that went hand in hand with Wil. He was rough, he was untamed and he was stone. He shouldn’t even pay such a delicate little thing like Tim a second glance…but he had. He’d spent more than just a few glances at the pretty young man. It didn’t matter that Tim looked nearly identical to Jack, Wil knew Tim was nothing like Jack. Tim was gentle and kind, breakable… and that worried Wil the most. But the beer was going straight to his brain and bad ideas were beginning to dance circles around his shoulders.

Tim giggled giddily and sloshed a little bit of his beer onto the floor below him.

“You’re-hic-…you’re funny.” Tim hiccupped gesturing his beer toward Wilhelm.

Wilhelm just chuckled and took a long draw on his beer.

“Y-you know what’s even funnier? –hic-…having you two as delivery guys! I-hic- always have the hardest time focusing on work when…when you two show up…” Tim slurred shaking his head giddily and putting the rim of the bottle to his rosy lips.

Axton leaned forward in his seat, gaze flicking across to Wilhelm, who promptly avoided eye contact with his counterpart. Wil was too focused on the drunken words spilling forth from the young man’s lips.

“Oh, are we that distractin’ darlin’?” Axton grinned wolfishly.

Tim groaned and threw his free hand up in exaggeration.

“Yeah! –hic-, Y-you’re both so handsome and gosh I just can’t even think straight and then I come here and shirtless!? You both work shirtless!?” Tim exclaimed drinking far too much of his beer in one swig.

“Good thing you didn’t catch us on a weekend Timmy boy, we work naked on weekends.” Axton snarled teasingly.

Tim snapped his neck in Axton’s direction.

“R-Really?” Tim gawked dumbly.

Axton just chortled in response. The kid was fun when he had a couple of beers in him. His shy mannerisms were quickly fading into the wind the more alcohol he got into his system. Wil just shot Axton a slightly dirty look and Axton simply smiled in response.

“I should come around here more often on weekends then…” Tim slurred shyly.

“I couldn’t agree more Tim baby.” Axton said slyly.


	2. Two Delivery Truck Drivers

Timothy got caught in hiccupping giggles as he drained the last of his beer and set it down on the table with the growing pile of empties from the three of them. He shoved his glasses up his face clumsily, only rendering them more crooked than before and sniggered into his fist.

“Hey Tim, c’mere.” Wil said suddenly, his steely eyes doing a slow once over of Tim’s drunken form.

Tim teetered a little on his stool and pointed stupidly towards himself.

Wil chuckled deeply and beckoned a thick finger at the brunette, then followed up with two quick pats to his meaty thigh. Tim looked to Wil’s lap, then to the silver haired man’s stony but somewhat welcoming expression.

“Gunna take all day pretty boy?” Wil grunted, offering the other man a small grin.

Timothy blushed slightly and slid off his perch on the wooden seat, finding his feet to be far clumsier than he’d remembered. Tim took a couple of staggered steps, holding his arms out wide to gain some sort of balance, looking more like a bird about to take flight than anything else. Three steps in and Tim tripped over his own shoelaces, only to be caught promptly by two solid arms, keeping him safe from the hard ground. Tim blinked once, twice, three times before realizing that he hadn’t collided with the ground and that he was still in one piece. Tim felt himself being dragged upright and slowly put his hands out in front of himself. It was only then that his sluggish brain really got hold of what was actually happening. The young man was cradled safely over the large span of Wilhelm’s proudly spread thighs. Tim shifted a little and cautiously let his palms press against the breadth of Wil’s broad chest, sucking in a sharp, soft breath that did his struggling lungs little good. Tim could feel his pulse in his ears, his heart drumming wildly against his ribcage, his body feeling like a fire threatening to burn him down to the ground.

“ _Oh…”_ Tim whispered quietly, curling his fingers just slightly, feeling the coarse hairs dusted thickly across the bigger man’s chest.

Suddenly one of Wil’s big palms slid around Timothy’s form, more gently than Tim had bargained for and cradled the young man’s soft rear. Tim swallowed hard; loud enough to where he was sure Wilhelm heard and finally found the courage to look the silver haired man in the eyes.

“This ok?” Wil questioned gruffly, his gaze crashing into Tim’s hard and stern.

Tim chuckled lightly and ducked his head a little as his cheeks filled with blush.

“Y-Yeah.” Tim sniggered getting a little braver as he touched over the new territory of Wil’s form.

Drunken Tim was far too out of his mind to really grasp the entire situation correctly. He was drunk, and he was splayed across his bakery delivery truck driver’s lap like some prized pet…and he was more than ok with all of that.

“You’re so…so-hic-…warm.” Timothy muttered leaning in to press his forehead against Wil’s shoulder, his neck suddenly feeling far too weak to hold his heavy head up.

Wil only rumbled out a laugh in response. Tim savored in the rise and fall of Wil’s big chest as he made himself at home against the man’s thighs. It just felt so _right._ Tim’s fingers traced over the intricate tattoos running wildly over Wil’s shoulders, letting loose of small little murmurs of satisfaction.

Tim was barely aware of the heavy footsteps approaching his turned back, his lazy eyes rolling open to the feeling of a foreign pair of large palms sliding around his waist. At first Tim assumed it was Wil…but as he lolled his head around he was met instead by a familiar, playful, green gaze.

“Hey there Timmy boy. How ya feelin?” Axton chuckled as he rested his chin against Tim’s shoulder unabashedly.

Timothy felt his pulse rise just a little bit as he became aware of his surroundings, Wil to his front, Axton coming to his back, the two of them encasing him in a warmth of arms and bare chests.

“H-Hey….Ax-hic-ton…I feel…g-good…” Tim sniggered turning his face slightly, blushing deep as he realized just how close the blonde’s face was to his.

Wil shot his counterpart an unsure look and grunted as Axton grinned peevishly up at him.

“What you tryin to pull Ax?” Wil grunted narrowing his eyes at the dirty blonde.

“Cool your motor big guy. Just thought Tim might like…a little extra help. Two’s company…but three is a party.” Axton cooed slyly.

Wil frowned in the other man’s direction darkly.

“I dunno, I don’t think-” Wil snarled.

“Uh, uh, uh let the pretty boy decide Wil. So Timmy, what’s it gunna be darlin’? You wanna have a little fun sweet boy?” Axton whispered into Tim’s ear hotly.

Timothy shuddered at the heavy words, fingers clenching against Wil’s chest.

Tim nodded feebly and offered Axton a silly grin.

“I-I wanna have fun…” Tim babbled slowly.

“Axton. You sure this is a good idea?” Wil growled lowly.

Axton snorted and made to come back with a snarky remark, but was promptly interrupted by Tim’s slurred commentary.

“Mmmm I want…I want you both…” Timothy chuckled tracing sloppy circles over Wil’s solid chest.

Axton cocked an eyebrow at the young man and shot a sly grin to Wil.

“See, pretty boy wants a good time. You gunna tell him no huh big guy? I mean I could always just take it from here.” Axton said grinning wide and predatory as his hands found home on Timothy’s thin hipbones, gently digging his thumbs into the boy’s soft flesh.

“No.” Wil snarled at Axton quickly.

“If that’s what you want Tim.” Wil reassured, dragging his gaze to Tim gently.

Tim nodded furiously.

“Y-Yeah…C’monnnn Wil, this is fun. Don’t be-hic-uptight…” Tim teased shoving a drunken finger into Wil’s chest teasingly.

Wil just chuckled in response.

“Me-ow, Tim getting a little sass to you huh pretty baker boy? That’s right, go ahead, tell Wil what you want. You want us to fuck you nice and hard? Cause oh darlin’ you know I can make that happen.” Axton sniggered nuzzling his stubble ridden chin against the side of Tim’s neck, getting a satisfying groan from the young brunette.

Tim felt his breath hitch, his heart stuttering in his chest, his slow brain melting around the tempting words. It had just been _so long._ Tim couldn’t even remember the last time he’d actually had a good lay, and his tipsy brain was not about to let the opportunity slip by. Being man handled by both the drop dead gorgeous deliver drivers at once…it was like one of his late night wet dreams come into brilliant reality.

Tim finally felt his breath come back to him in one fleeting moment, his eyes sliding into mere lazy slits.

“ _Please.”_ Was all Tim could manage through his slack jaw.

He wasn’t even sure who the answer was really directed at, and in that moment it didn’t matter.

Suddenly a gruff hand gently grabbed Timothy by the chin and tilted his head to the left. Tim blinked stupidly as Axton held his face there for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to simply make a meal of the young man.

“Such good manners.” Axton chuckled before pressing his lips headily against Tim’s.

Tim felt his blood run cold as the contact was made, the initial shock reverberating out through his bones like a gunshot in the dark. Tim groaned against the bigger man’s lips and allowed his eyelids to hood heavily, sinking into the intoxicating display of affection. Axton forced into the kiss hard, tongue coming to explore the hollows of Tim’s maw, the brunette desperately trying to match Axton’s enthusiasm. Axton pulled back for breath slowly, capturing Tim’s lower lip between his pearly teeth just hard enough to get a pained little gasp from Tim’s throat.

Tim whimpered softly as Axton pulled back for a moment, getting a good look at the desperate young man. Tim’s attention then wandered to the big man he was still comfortably seated across. Tim sniggered stupidly before pressing both his slender, soft palms on either side of Wilhelm’s strong jaw line, feeling the coarse hairs of his five-o-clock shadow under his skin, and pushed his rosy lips into the older man’s clumsily. Wil grunted against the advancement from the drunken man, but the action did not come unwelcomed. Tim rocked against Wil’s lap subtly as he kissed the big man eagerly. Wil kissed much more gently than the sandy haired man, his lips molding perfectly against Tim’s. Tim sighed and broke for breath shyly, a thick dusting of red searing across his sharp cheekbones.

Wil grinned wide at the drunken man before him and brashly swatted the round of Tim’s pert rear.

Tim yelped slightly and stared wide eyed at the silver haired man.

“Gunna treat ya real good Tim.” Wil grunted, quirking a lopsided smile.

Tim giggled loudly and petted through Wil’s goatee dumbly.

“I want it…-hic-… _hard.”_ Tim slurred out slowly.

Axton brushed his lips along the side of Tim’s warm throat and chuckled dangerously.

“I believe you just said the magic word darlin’.” Axton groaned as he scooped Tim up out of Wil’s lap with ease.

Wil seemed slightly displeased with the loss of warmth from his thighs but couldn’t help but to chuckle at the scene before him. Axton had the very drunken brunette slung over his shoulder, Timothy giggling and calling out for Wil to come too.

“C’mon big guy, your assistance is requested.” Axton called over his shoulder.

Axton splayed Timothy out across the workbench, knocking empty beer bottles to the ground below carelessly. Tim huffed out loudly, staring shyly up at the dirty blonde, hands reaching for something to touch eagerly. Axton carded big fingers through thick chocolate locks and Tim hummed out in appreciation. Tim’s threw his limp arms up over his head carelessly as he giggled and squirmed on the length of the work table. Explorative fingers curled up into Axton’s belt loops, the worn material soft beneath his finger pads.

Suddenly Tim’s attention was drawn down to his legs, the sensation of large palms sliding up his skin tight jeans gently. Tim sucked in a sharp, uneven breath and watched with hungry eyes as Wil kneaded the soft of his thighs beneath his big fingers.

Tim winced slightly and threw his head back, tossing his hair over his forehead sloppily. The young man’s pulse beat against his throat, his eyes bleary and his senses dulled, but the pleasure was so very _heavy._ Surrounded by the two big men like lions over fresh, new meat. Tim was ready to be eaten alive, he needed nothing more than to feel their _hunger._

Axton’s lips were warm on the thrum of Tim’s neck, gentle kisses giving way to just slightly rougher nips, teeth grazing soft caramel skin. Tim gasped out loudly as Axton’s teeth came down hard, canines taking a healthy pinch of Tim’s skin between them. The sting was rampant through his bones, the pain and pleasure going straight to his foggy brain. It was good. _So good._

“HA! Nnnng, h-harder!” Timothy begged desperately, Axton’s breath pouring over his flushed neck.

“Mmm, get a couple of beers in ya and you get downright kinky huh darlin’? Who woulda thought?” Axton purred, extending his tongue to slide up the side of Tim’s throat.

Tim was suddenly torn between what sensations to focus on, Axton’s teeth traveling to his tender collarbone, or Wil’s fingers running dangerously close to the meet of Tim’s shivering thighs. Tim closed his eyes and craned his neck helplessly as Wil’s big thumb just barely brushed the head of his clothed cock, causing the young man to throb eagerly in the confines of his jeans. He was suddenly painfully aware just how _aroused_ he actually was, his cock struggling against overly tight fabric, thick and hot with blood. Tim clenched his fists, too drunk to be embarrassed, too lost to care that he was already brought to such a needy state. The two men had hardly touched him and yet, here he was rutting against air like a cat in heat. Tim’s hips twitched upward, desperate for friction, for touch, for _something._

Wil growled deep and low, digits spreading out over Tim’s overly tight jeans, the older man half wondered for a moment how the kid even managed to squeeze himself into the things. Tim’s half-lidded eyes wandered lazily down to Wilhelm’s massive form as he hulked over him. The barn lights cast shadows down over the young man, the night warm and pleasant, the hands placed over him even warmer and even more pleasant. The two big males were on him like bad habits, pulled between two forces so much more powerful than himself. Suddenly the fact that he hadn’t even called Jack to tell him he wasn’t coming to close didn’t matter. Tim’s phone had slid from the confines of his pocket and now lay innocently in the chair that he and Wilhelm had been sharing only moments before. The small device flashed with three missed calls and several text messages, but neither man paid it little mind.

Nothing in that moment mattered more than the two hulking bodies at his head and at his heels. Tim hissed out through his clenched, pearly teeth as Wilhelm dragged his right palm up the young man’s thigh teasingly. Wilhelm could see just how needy the pretty brunette was, hell he could practically _smell_ it. Tim’s eyes silently begged for the attention he desperately needed, his drunken state scattering the words from his tongue, but his pupils flashed every syllable.

_I need you._

Wilhelm’s eyes got caught up in simply observing the gorgeous young man for a second. The way Tim readily spread his thighs, the way he hungrily craned his neck to meet lips with the dirty blonde on his other side. Wilhelm felt his gut stir as he watched his how eagerly Tim kissed the younger, stronger man.

Wil bristled slightly.

Timothy had drunkenly wanted them both…but Wilhelm suddenly wasn’t so sure he was in the brunette’s favor like he so badly wished. The big man scoffed at the thought. He didn’t give a shit about that kind of thing. He was here to get laid and that was all. If Tim took a heavier liking to Axton, it was fine. Axton was younger, and still in his prime. He wouldn’t blame Tim. But it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like he actually had feelings for the kid.

That was just stupid.

Wilhelm was ripped from his heavy thoughts by the slow touch of Timothy’s Chuck Taylor rubbing against the width of his thigh. Wil looked up curiously, only then realizing that his palm had paused on the other man’s leg.

“W-Wil…I _need_ it…” Timothy purred bucking his hips just slightly.

Wil grinned just slightly and slowly traced his thick finger over the hard line of Timothy’s erection. Timothy hissed out loudly and let go of a broken moan that half sounded like Wilhelm’s name, and half sounded like a jumble of slurred words.

“So hard already?” Will chuckled as he slowly massaged Timothy through the denim, fingers rolling skillfully, Timothy left moaning helplessly.

Timothy simply nodded desperately, breath coming in short, shallow, pants, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

Wilhelm’s strong hands suddenly abandoned Timothy’s throbbing cock and grabbed at the hem of the golden yellow polo that Timothy adorned. Tim made a sound of exasperation and pushed his eyebrows together in disappointment.

“Why did you-hic…stop?” Tim demanded groaning out impatiently.

“Patience.” Wilhelm growled under his breath as he dragged Timothy’s shirt upward and Axton took it from there, prying the bakery uniform polo off Tim’s limp arms.

“You were wearing too many clothes.” Wilhelm followed up as he gently leaned to plant a pampering kiss to Timothy’s bare collar.

Wilhelm’s goatee tickled across Timothy’s skin, getting a sloppy giggle out of the pretty brunette. Timothy’s hands petted through Wilhelm’s silver locks and the young man sighed into the feeling of being bathed in gentle, teasing, presses of Wil’s warm mouth.

“F-Feels…good…” Tim stuttered out rolling his eyes back into his head as Wilhelm strung this kisses lower, pressing his lips to Timothy’s downy hairs running the length of his lower stomach.

Just as suddenly as Timothy had settled into the feeling of Wil’s gentle kisses he was startled out of his lull by the pinch of teeth over his left nipple. Tim cried out and nearly came off the table with the initial shock of it; it hurt in the same sense that is was _wondrous._ Mean teeth gave way to the flicker of Axton’s smart tongue, rolling the bud skillfully and gathering loud, fraught cries from Timothy’s lungs. Axton abandoned Timothy’s left pert bud, addressing his right with the same treatment, Timothy whimpering and scraping his nails over the table helplessly.

“You like a little teeth dontcha darlin’?” Axton groaned into the crook of Tim’s neck, voice low and breath hot.

Tim could hear the arousal in his gruff voice, the sound sending shivers down his spine.

Tim nodded and mewled lowly as he tilted his head, asking for more of Axton’s hard teeth, his neck already riddled with previous marks.

“Your pretty little work uniform aint gunna hide these sweetheart.” Axton rumbled, sucking the skin of Tim’s throat until it was rendered a deep, ugly purple.

“I-I don’t want it to…” Tim mumbled hazily.

Axton chuckled and nosed against Tim’s chin.

“Oh? You want everybody to know what you got yourself into tonight? You want everybody knowing that I _fucked_ you good huh?” Axton breathed into the shell of the young man’s ear, lips pressing against his lobe.

Tim shuddered and groaned helplessly, eyes flickering closed.

“Y-Yeah.” Tim giggled softly.

Axton cursed under his breath and suddenly stood upright, big, oil stained fingers coming to his coveralls hurriedly and drawing down his zipper. Tim craned his neck slowly, eyes curious as the big blonde shoved his coveralls down, allowing his heavy erection to spring free proudly. Tim let go of an embarrassing little squeak, eyes widening as he watched the dirty blonde’s cock bob with his every jerky movement as he kicked his coveralls off over his boots. He was _massive._ Bigger than anything Tim had experienced at least. The blonde was thick from base to tip, curved slightly to the left, head red and fat, a bead of pre pearling at his prick.

“ _Fuck…”_ Timothy whispered slowly.

Axton chuckled darkly and gave himself several slow, lazy strokes, his thick head disappearing between his ring of fingers. He rumbled out a satisfied groan, eyes never leaving Tim, his look becoming more predatory by the second.

“Where’d a pretty mouth like yours’ learn such nasty words Tim? You get that from Jack?” Axton tutted teasingly.

Tim only moaned in response, straining his neck backwards, trying desperately to get at the sandy haired man’s cock. Axton simply looked on with a devious grin spread across his square jaw.

“Stop teasing…” Tim groaned looking to Axton with glassy blue and green eyes.

Axton threw his head back with laughter and his hand paused around the thick of his erection.

“Me? A tease? Oh I would never.” Axton snarled as he took a step toward Tim, allowing his heavy cock to slap against Tim’s forehead blatantly.

Tim purred out weakly and felt himself go red around the neck. Axton quickly tapped his head on Tim’s skin a couple of times, grinning down at Tim like a wolf about to devour weak prey.

“Where are those nice manners you had a little while ago darlin’?” Axton purred stroking his length, wringing a thick bead of fluid out his tip, allowing it to dribble onto Tim’s brow.

“Lemme hear it darlin’, tell me how bad you want my big cock in that little mouth of yours.” Axton snarled suddenly, tone dipping low and dangerous.

Tim only grinned in response, instead of answering he merely tipped his head back defiantly and captured Axton’s thick head between his wet lips. Axton braced against the table, a deep, guttural growl rumbling up from the depths of his lungs.

“Fuck Tim…” Axton snarled through grit teeth as Timothy’s lithe tongue danced circles around his sensitive glands, sliding between his slit every so often to collect the heady taste of pre.

Axton was strong and heavy on Tim’s tongue, the young man arching his neck to take more of the thick length provided. Axton’s fingers curled on the old wood of the bench, his hips stuttering forward as he rolled into Tim’s eager mouth. The pretty young man pursed his lips, suctioning around Axton’s breadth, tongue never ceasing to flick and explore along the warm, hard, flesh. The blonde groaned loudly, his voice heavy with ecstasy and for the first time Tim seemed to be witnessing the eccentric other man being at a loss for words.

Tim smiled around Axton’s length, sliding more down into his throat. Axton bucked slightly, forcing into the back of Tim’s gullet, getting a little sputtering choke from the brunette in response. Axton backed off for a moment and thrust forward once more, relishing in the sound of Tim gagging around his cock.

But each time the young man simply recovered sloppily and went hungrily back for more, saliva dribbling off his bottom lip messily. Tim’s eyes rolled closed, muffled little sounds coming from his full mouth helplessly. Axton grabbed a handful of chocolate locks and pressed his hips forward meanly, the sound of Tim desperately floundering to breathe causing him to throb with arousal.

“Fuck you suck dick like a little slut…” Axton rasped raggedly.

Tim moaned around Axton’s wet erection at the dirty name and buckled his knees around Wilhelm’s waist involuntarily.

“Oh? You like that? Fuckin’ dirty little slut, so hungry for my dick huh baby?” Axton snarled through grit teeth, pulling Tim onto his cock further, fingers tight in messy brunette locks.

Tim nodded and coughed, spit sliding down his neck as he tilted his head.

“You’re nothing but a pretty little whore, huh little baker boy?” Axton groaned, hips quivering as he rolled them forward.

Tim nodded as best he could, cock throbbing in interest as the words rolled off Axton’s tongue unbridled.

“Ax.” Wilhelm snarled pointedly from across the workbench.

Axton looked up to Wil, his eyelids half closed and a winded expression across his face.

“What?” Axton grumbled stroking his fingers through Tim’s hair as the young man continued to try and take more of the bigger man’s erection.

“Cool it.” Wil said sternly.

“With the names? Oh c’mon big guy he likes it. Right Timmy, you like being called a pretty little slut?” Axton chuckled as he pulled his glistening cock from Tim’s mouth and slapped it against his cheek with a wet thud.

“Uh huh. I’m your little slut…-hic-…” Timothy sniggered looking down to Wil lazily his face smeared with saliva, his hair a disheveled wreck.

Wil just eyed Axton sternly before meeting gazes with Timothy and lending the young man a small grin.

“Pretty boy, filthy mouth. Alright.” Wil chuckled gently palming Tim’s cock once more, dragging a breathless sound from the young man.

Wil’s fingers were large and firm, his grip squeezing Tim’s member pleasantly. Tim’s sounds were muffled as Axton prodded for entrance once more, his big cock taking up the space of the young man’s mouth. Tim squirmed beneath Wil’s rough hands, the simple touch being far too much for his over sensitive cock. Even through the material of his jeans it was enough to have Tim’s thoughts blurring and the warmth in his gut burning into a beastly thing. Tim furrowed his eyebrows and let go of Axton’s cock desperately. It was all so sudden that Tim became painfully aware of his oncoming finish. He could feel the muscles in his torso tightening, the flood of pleasure spreading out through his lower half like a wildfire.

“W-W-Wil…w-wait…I-hic…I’m gunna…” Tim pleaded out suddenly, but his words died on his tongue as his hips left the table and orgasm crashed down upon him like a tight spring come undone.

Tim’s cock pulsated hard as he spilled himself into his boxers, his jeans darkening with the plentiful fluid. Tim cried out loudly, Axton’s wet cock flush to his face, his pelvis jerking and rocking against Wil’s hand as he rode out his embarrassingly quick finish. Tim ducked his head and mewled softly as he came down from his high, Wilhelm’s big thumb rolling out over Tim’s spent cock, dabbing at the large damp stain running down the front of Timothy’s dark jeans.

The brunette huffed out and hung his head slightly, blush darkening over his cheeks. Even in his drunken stupor the wave of embarrassment that washed over him was very real. He’d come faster than a teenager on prom night and in his jeans no less.

“Oh Tim look at the mess you made pretty boy.” Axton cooed softly, twisting his fingers in messy brown locks.

“I-I…S-sorry…hic…” Tim stuttered shyly.

Wil offered the young man a genuine smile.

“Nuthin’ to be sorry for.” Wil chuckled tracing the large damp spot.

“It’s just…just…been a while-hic- and you’re both…s-so handsome…” Tim lulled softly, his breath shallow.

“Shh.” Wil hushed through a wide grin.

The bigger man leaned down to kiss Tim’s naval fondly, his fingers gently coming to the clasps of Tim’s jeans. The young man’s button looked so very small in comparison to Wil’s mammoth digits. Tim found himself holding his breath as he watched in anticipation. His button unhitched, and his fly drawn down Wil yawned Timothy’s jeans open wide, stopped every once and a while to lay heated kisses to the young man’s heaving abdomen. With a hard tug Wil yanked Tim’s jeans down to his quivering thighs, taking damp boxers with them. Tim cringed at the sticky sensation he was left with, bleary eyes doing their best to focus on the scene before him. Tim felt his clothing being stolen piece after piece, his converses hitting the barn floor with soft little thuds, socks following, jeans and underwear falling last in an abandoned little heap. Tim shivered as the chill of the night air licked at his exposed form, his limp cock laid over his pale flesh, sticky and glistening with the remnants of his finish. Tim grimaced at the damp patches caught in his brunette hairs spread across his groin and Wil chuckled slightly.

“Kind of a mess pretty boy.” Wil muttered gently pressing his lips to Tim’s flaccid cock.

Tim gasped out and eyed Wil drunkenly.

“It’s…your-hic…fault.” Timothy giggled waving a drunken finger in Wil’s direction.

“Hey pretty boy, gotta job for that mouth of yours.” Axton snarled, softly patting Tim’s cheek.

Tim craned his neck gracefully, humming out against the side of the other man’s erection. Tim arched his back and opened his mouth wide, lips curled up in a silly grin. Axton pressed his fat head against the flat of Tim’s tongue, sliding into the young man’s eager mouth with ease. The blonde expelled a long exhale of breath at the feeling of warmth encasing him.

“ _God damn…”_ Axton snarled as Tim lapped at his head keenly, tongue talented and slick.

Tim’s eyes cracked open slightly, just enough to catch sight of a small glisten beneath the base of Axton’s cock. Tim cocked an eyebrow and let the other man pop from his mouth for a moment.

“You’re…pierced? Ooooo…that’s…h-hic-ot.” Tim sung before clasping his lips around Axton’s width once more.

Wil cocked an eyebrow and paused in painting kisses over Tim’s doughy thighs.

Wil’s eyes flicked to the small ring placed just beneath the base of Axton’s cock and the big man snorted wryly.

“Really Blondie? That’s cute.” Wil chuckled meanly.

Axton shot the sliver haired man a dirty glare and clenched his fists on the table.

“Oh fuck off old man.” Axton growled lowly.

Tim giggled drunkenly around the dirty blonde’s member, mouth working, and tongue diligent in its pampering. Tim’s enthusiasm seemed to increase as Wil patiently kissed down the inside of Tim’s thigh, dragging his tongue up sticky flesh with little hesitance. Tim unabashedly locked his ankles around Wil’s shoulders as the big man nearly doubled him over on the table provided. The embarrassment of his untimely finish was quickly dissipated as the silver haired man lapped hungrily at the young man’s sun starved flesh. Tim sighed and twitched as Wil’s tongue explored the inside of his sensitive thigh, the flesh like new butter, smooth and soft, ready to be pampered accordingly. Wil’s eyes were half lidded as he kissed up the tender skin, his bun keeping his silver locks up out of his face tilted to the side slightly with all the movement. Tim ran his tongue over Axton’s slit, sucking diligently, hungry for more, desperate for more. Axton screwed his eyes shut as he fucked into the young man’s mouth, losing himself in the brunette’s lips. The kid may have been a shy, quiet thing, but he gave head like that was all his mouth was ever created to do. Every lap of his talented tongue has the hairs on the back of Axton’s neck standing on end. Things as innocent as Timothy were certainly not supposed to suck cock like this. Tim moaned around Axton’s need, his voice vibrating across trythe sensitive flesh, causing the big man to nearly double over.

Axton cringed as he became aware of that all too familiar burn creeping down deep into his lower stomach. Everything in him wanted to just come right there, make Tim swallow every last drop, but where was the fun in that? He hadn’t even gotten to feel just how tight the pretty young man was. Axton’s hips stuttered forward, his need desperate, body and mind fighting for dominance. He told himself he could last just a bit longer, just a bit more, he just couldn’t bring himself to pull from the warmth of Tim’s pretty lips.

“ _F-fuck Tim…”_ Axton snarled his voice low and shaky.

Tim bathed in the desperate tone that clung to the dirty blonde’s words.

Axton huffed out weakly, legs shuddering, stomach clenching.

“Christ I can’t keep going like this Tim, you-you’re gunna make me blow my load darlin’.” Axton snarled looking down at Tim with half lidded eyes.

Tim whined loudly as the other man made to try and pull out of the brunette’s hungry mouth. Tim sucked over Axton’s head, tongue running over the sensitive flesh just beneath as a last bit of effort to get the other man to return to his wet maw. Axton gasped out as the overbearing feeling as he dragged himself from Tim’s lips, perfect teeth grazing his tip…and that was all it took.

Axton groaned out loudly as his fingers came to clench around his heavy cock, the first cumshot spurting across Tim’s chin and neck. The big man cursed and moaned as he stroked himself slightly, cock jumping as he unloaded across Tim’s thin features, over his perfect eyebrow, nearly catching the young man’s cyan eye. Tim squinted his one eye closed, dipping his head back, mouth wide and tongue out to catch what he could from the big man’s finish. Axton sagged slightly as he allowed Tim to lap at the remnants of his orgasm, thick fluid dribbling down into the brunettes awaiting mouth. Tim hummed at the sharp, alarming taste as it spread over his taste buds. The young man eagerly pursed his lips around Axton’s head, desperate to suck the big man dry.

“Oh goddammit…” Axton grumbled, his hands flat on the table, his breathing shallow and labored.

It was only then that the sandy haired man became aware of the loud chuckles from the other end of the table.

Axton glared at Wilhelm with tired, spent eyes.

“Little quick on the trigger there huh kid?” Wilhelm snarled coyly.

Axton grit his teeth up viciously.

“Shut it geezer.” Axton barked tiredly.

“Aw Ax don’t take it so hard, happens to everybody.” Wil grunted with a mean smile.

Axton’s lip downturned into a displeased snarl.

“Give me five minutes I’ll be ready to go again old man.” Axton argued.

The blonde tore his attention away from the annoyance of the other man and looked down to Tim with pleased eyes. Axton gently thumbed the thick line of finish off of Tim’s eyelid and the young man blinked up at him peevishly.

“You sure got a mouth on you darlin’ gotta say that.” Axton cooed fondly.

“I’ll let Wil take care of ya for a minute, sound good pretty boy?” Axton chuckled leaning down to nibble at Tim’s earlobe.

Tim shivered and nodded slowly.

“Oh, and by the way Tim…you look good with your face all painted up darlin’.” Axton sniggered darkly.

Tim murmured out an indescribable sound that Axton took as an agreement of sorts.

Axton groaned and stretched as he allowed his spent body to sink into one of the nearby chairs weakly. The blonde leaned his head back against the headrest of the chair and sighed out loudly, his spent cock laid against his thigh as he spread his legs proudly.

Tim smiled giddily and lulled into the feeling of big hands dragging him across the table. Tim went willingly, allowing his tired form to be cradled by firm fingers, Wil hovering over him like a great mountain. It took Tim several moments to really realize just how close he suddenly was to the other man. Tim blinked stupidly, meeting steely eyes hard, their gazes crashing together like mismatched tides, high and powerful. Tim swallowed loudly, the barn lights reflecting vividly in his mismatched globular organs as he stared up at the older man.

Wil chuckled at the youngers' state, the thinner man beneath him naked for the world to see, his legs finding rest on Wil’s powerful hips timidly. Tim’s pretty eyes peered out from a blatantly dirty face, Axton’s glistening finish still running down Tim’s cheek obscenely.

Wilhelm dragged a dirty oil rag from the back pocket of his coveralls, dabbing the brunette’s face gently, Tim blushing the entire time, humming when Wil finished and pressed the pad of his thumb into Tim’s rosy bottom lip. Tim sighed out shakily as the moment hung heavy in the air. This moment felt different than the ones Tim had just shared with the dirty blonde. This moment felt…more real. Wil had no dirty words for Tim, he had no witty snark, all he had were fierce, piercing eyes that had Tim feeling like an open flame.

Tim hiccupped softly and nervously reached up to loop his thin arms around Wil’s broad neck. Wil grunted as he pressed a palm to the flat of Tim’s stomach, feeling the young man intake a sharp breath of air. The older man tossed the dirtied handkerchief to the side and leaned down to bury his chin in Tim’s abused neck. Tim cringed, ready for the feeling of hard teeth, but the sensation never came. Instead Wil only pressed his lips to the bloomed hickeys and red marks littered across the tender skin in a way that was very near gentle.

“ _Wilhelm…”_ Tim breathed tilting his neck to press his nose into peppered locked.

Wil only hummed and traveled the length of Tim’s neck, finally coming to his defined jaw, and in the end capturing Tim’s overly red lips. The bigger man kissed slow and determined, the motion becoming more wanting as Tim’s nails dragged across bare, thick, shoulder blades mercilessly. Their mouths fit together like missing pieces to a once whole puzzle, Wil’s sucking Tim’s lower lip with enthuse.

“Say it again.” Wil growled as he broke for breath, lips mere centimeters from Tim’s.

Timothy’s eyes rolled slightly and he moaned softly into the heat of Wil’s parted mouth.

“ _W-Wilhelm!”_ Tim declared as instructed, voice cracking slightly.

Wil never broke from Tim’s lips as his free hand searched blindly beneath the workbench. After a few moments of knocking over spray paint cans and empty tins the big man seemed to run across what he was looking for. Wil shoved a tub of Vaseline down onto the worn wood and Tim felt his breath hitch.

Wil seemed to grin wide at the curious look in Tim’s drunken eyes.

Timothy giggled and lurched upward into Wil’s body eagerly.

“Now you’ve got me all to yourself big guy…what are you-hic-…gunna do to me?” Tim prodded trying his very best to lend Wil a sultry look.

“Just gunna have to find out pretty boy.” Wil grunted lowly.

Tim buried his lip between perfect teeth and let a hot expel of breath come through his flared nostrils.

“O-oh…” Tim stuttered slightly caught off guard by the other man’s commentary.

“Oh what a man of mystery.” Axton snorted from the chair, gaining him a displeased look from his step brother.

“So help me Axton…” Wil snarled, his palm tightening on Tim’s hip just slightly.

Axton rolled his eyes dramatically and ruffled his hair.

“Oh what are you gunna do old man? But seriously holdin’ it all back Willy? C’monnn talk a little dirty to the kid. He likes it.” Axton teased wryly.

Wil blatantly ignored the other man’s taunts and focused his attention back on Tim. Tim only chuckled lightly and squirmed a little beneath Tim, craning his neck to push his mouth against Wil’s ear.

“I like the silent type too.” Tim sniggered lowly.

Tim could feel the beast of a man shudder just slightly at the warm words. A sense of pride washed over Tim like warm water, his heart stuttering knowing that he, of all people, could get the unshakeable delivery man to weaken if only for a moment.

Wil lifted Tim just slightly with one strong arm, his other limb busied as he popped the lid of the jar of lube, dipping big fingers into the slick solution. The big man’s fingers traced downward, just barely brushing Tim’s tight sack, finally dipping between his lily white cheeks. Wil’s digits circles Tim’s tight ring lazily, testing the waters as he put the slightest bit of pressure on the sensitive flesh. Tim’s jaw clenched as the tip of Wil’s index finger prodded for entrance, the big man stopping when a loud gasp escaped Tim’s lungs.

Wil looked to Tim sternly, as if to silently ask if it was ok to proceed. The young man whined impatiently and slatted his eyelids, executing a perfectly breathless expression.

That was all the go-ahead the older man needed.

Wilhelm pressed his first finger into the young man slowly, just up to the knuckle, Tim biting his lip a little too hard in response. Wil paused, leaning in to press his mouth into the brunette’s, the display of affection harder and more wanting than their previous encounters. Tim found himself anticipating Wil’s every movement, the big man taking his sweet time, making Tim wait, making Tim want it just that much _more._

As Tim was caught in the distraction of Wilhelm’s mouth, the silver haired man’s finger sunk deeper into Tim’s tightness. Tim groaned against Wil’s lips, the vibration pleasing and gentle.

Wil curled his finger slightly, the intrusion thick but pleasant, not enough to be anything but a comfortable pressure on Tim’s body. With that the older man was prodding another finger, two quickly becoming a stretch. Tim hissed almost silently and breathed out heavily into Wil’s neck, dipping his head as if to hide in the other man’s collar.

“That feel good?” Wil whispered to the young man, his voice jagged and low.

Tim could only nod, far too gone to really form sensible words.

Wil’s big fingers stretched Tim out slowly, digits pressing and exploring the young man’s soft insides with a gentle persistence that had Tim moaning into his counterparts’ suntanned skin. Tim could feel the heat across his cheeks, the stir in his gut, the cold chills that caused his hairs on his arms to stand on end.

“ _Y-yes…”_ Tim whispered into Wil’s stubble, eyes shut gently, body bucking into Wil’s fingers.

Wil slowly moved his digits in a soft, beckoning motion, searching diligently for that sweet spot inside of the young man he was so desperate to discover. With precise skill suddenly Wil pressed firmly against Tim’s sensitive prostate. Tim went rigid in Wil’s arms, his little sighs and mewls dropping off into silence as contact was made. Tim’s fingers desperately found the back of Wil’s hair, digits burying in peppered locks, nearly pulling the man’s bun loose.

“That the spot?” Wil chuckled hotly.

Tim nodded frantically, hips boring down suddenly, desperate to feel the brush of Wil’s fingers once more. Everything around Tim seemed to suddenly drop off into nothing. He was unaware of where he was, when he ended up here, or why, but none of that was a concern, all that mattered was the hot, fiery spark that traveled from within him, straight to his swelling cock. Wil smiled into the brunette’s hair, his fingers stroking rhythmically over the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“ _WILHELM!!”_ Tim yelled, his voice finally coming undone from the thick of his throat and forcing out with a loud cry.

“ Ahhhh!! W-Will! Wilhelmmm ohmyfuckinggodpleasedontstop...p-please don’t stop!” Tim cried, his words jumbling together in one frantic prayer.

The older man stroked over Tim’s internal weakness, getting glorious, rich cries from the very depths of his partner’s diaphragm. Tim could feel his cock nudge against his folded stomach, dripping weakly onto the soft flesh. Tim groaned at just how quickly he’d been prodded back into arousal and gripped Wil tighter, wanting nothing more than to give into all brilliant pleasure.

Several minutes of Wil’s lips on his, the man’s fingers stroking and pressing, and Tim could feel the telltale warmth of orgasm nipping on the backs of his heels. Tim opened his mouth frantically desperate to tell Wil he wouldn’t last much longer, eyes coming open lazily.

Wil grinned as he read the look spread unconcealed across the pretty man’s face.

“Gunna come just for me Tim?” Wil snarled pressing with just a slight bit more pressure.

Tim couldn’t find the words to answer. He couldn’t even form the thought to bring words to his tongue. Everything seemed to drop right out from underneath him in one split second. Tim found his breath escaping him as his back arched involuntarily. Tim could feel the warm splatter as he spilled up over his stomach, long ropes of hot finish painting over his heaving stomach. His cock jerked with each hard expel, the orgasm ringing down deep into his bones and leaving him a tingling mess of sensitivity. Tim’s hips bucked and stuttered, rutting against Wil’s bare stomach slightly, oozing remnants of finish in the older man’s coarse treasure trail. Tim babbled out something undecipherable and Wil grinned against the corner of his mouth.

Before Tim could even catch his breath Wilhelm was leaning backward, the soft sounds of a zipper being drawn down kissing Tim’s tender ears. Tim looked across the length of his body with bleary eyes, his brain still hazy and his chest rising and falling unevenly.

Wil stepped out of his dirty coveralls hurriedly and looked to Tim with eyes full of hunger. Tim let a small, breathless, helpless sound escape his lips as he took the other man in. Wilhelm’s heavy, thick cock bobbed before him dauntingly. The mammoth man’s cock size surpassed even that of his well hung step brother’s, his length arching up eagerly, rosy glands half hidden by thick foreskin.

Tim could see the glint of moisture perched on the heavy man’s prick, his need suddenly very clear in the presence of the moment. Tim swallowed hard as Wil prodded his weak, sinewy legs apart once more and Tim felt anticipation creeping down the length of his spine.

Wilhelm’s insistent fingers applied more lubricant to Tim’s stretched entrance and with a heavy hand he stroked slick fingers down his weighty cock, pulling the foreskin back to reveal a deep crimson, swollen head. With a little guidance and a skillful thrust of big hips Wil’s fat tip pushed past Tim’s tight ring of muscle. Tim gnashed his teeth together and allowed his hands to scramble on the wood beneath him.

Wil growled out a winded sound, eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he stilled himself for a moment. Tim’s body pulsated around the massive intrusion, curses and prayers spilling from the spent man in tangles of syllables and sounds. Wilhelm’s big thumbs dug into the pads of flesh just over Tim’s hipbones, too rough as he dragged Tim towards him. Tim cried out as a few more inches were added, the glorious sensation of being full reverberating out through his every nerve. Tim’s limp cock lolled over his dirtied groin, still weeping small tears of finish as Wil pressed into him.

With a shove of hips and a low, rumbling moan the gruff man stuffed himself within Tim’s fragile looking body, a weak cry falling from the young man’s open lips. Tim was pretty sure he saw stars as the huge man filled him, body falling to pieces under the influence of two hard orgasms and another one building against his control. Tim’s nails dragged across the table, neck thrown back, hair tousled wildly.

Axton slouched slightly in the seat of the old chair, hand coming to address his half hard cock, rolling the thick anatomy in his fingers. The sandy blonde watched with intrigued eyes as Wil rolled his hips forward, dirty fingernails scratching at Tim’s thin hips, the huge man dwarfing Tim with his sheer size. Axton growled lowly, stroking himself to full mast with ease, his muscular abdomen dipping with each deep inhale.

He breathed out shakily, eyes keen, expression coy as he watched Wil have the thin young man for himself.

He’d let his step brother have his fun for a moment. He _was_ a gentleman after all.

Heavy boots crunched the dry earth and Tim’s eyes struggled to open, trying to find the source of the sound. Slow fingers traced over Tim’s collar, running sly little trails down his shoulder. Familiar green eyes scrutinized Tim, a cheeky grin spread over their owner’s square face.

“Two already Timmy boy? You think we can wring a third one right out of your pretty little body?” Axton snarled as he hovered over Tim’s mid stomach, thick fingers tracing through Tim’s thick finish.

Tim mewled softly in response.

“Mmm you like being nice and stretched darlin’?” Axton whispered combing through Tim’s messy hair.

“Y-Yeah…S-so big…he’s so big…” Tim muttered.

“You want more pretty boy?” Axton whispered leaning down to gently bite Tim’s lip.

“Uh huh…” Tim slurred drunkenly.

“Think you can fit us both?” Axton cooed pecking along Tim’s chin.

“What?” Wil growled from the other end of the young man, hips stilling as he shot Axton a vicious glare.

A glare that Axton promptly ignored.

“You think you’re full now, mmm Timmy boy imagine how filled you’d feel with both of us stuffed tight in your pretty little ass.” Axton lulled gently grabbing Tim by the chin, forcing the young twin to look him in the eye.

“Axton.” Wil snarled again, his voice warning and thick.

“I want both of you to fuck me-hic-…I can..-hic-take it.” Tim babbled smiling up at Axton in a silly manner.

“Oh Timmy you are just full of surprises aren’t ya?” Axton purred.

Tim looked down to Wil’s concerned expression and grinned wider.

“Please?” Tim hiccupped innocently.

Wil patted Tim’s thigh fondly.

“I shoulda gotten you drunk a long time ago.” Wil grunted hauling Tim upward suddenly, giving the young man no choice but to cling to him desperately.

Wil’s back hit the barn wall hard as Axton came to Tim’s other side roughly, two sets of hands touching and squeezing on Tim’s thin frames. Axton leaned his grizzled chin on Tim’s shoulder, hands coming up and around to Tim’s chest, palms flat on the twin’s pectorals. Tim could feel Axton’s hot breath on the back of his neck, the blonde smelling like worn off cologne and motor oil. Wil’s arms created the leverage Tim needed to rock and move on the big man’s cock, the thickness delicious and warm.

The wet sound of Axton lathering his own erection filled Tim’s senses and the brunette shivered slightly, body scorching, mind racing.

“I’ll be gentle pretty boy.” Axton snarled in his ear.

One finger suddenly slid in alongside the thick of Wil’s cock, Tim cringing with the extra bit of girth. Tim breathed out through his nose desperately, eyes rolling back into his skull. Axton kissed at Tim’s back as he slowly stretched the young man, adding another digit gradually. Tim’s moans and cries never seemed to hint on any distress, only drunken determination and pure need.

“Mmmm nice and tight. God I can’t wait to get inside of you darlin’.” Axton snarled roughly, lubricant sliding down his knuckles.

Finally after slow moments of preparation the blonde haired man adjusted himself up behind Tim, positioning his livid hardness against the brunette’s already stretched entrance. Axton’s head slid in with a soft stretch of tight flesh, a long expel of breath coming heavy from Axton’s lips. Tim huffed out loudly, fists clenching on Wil’s shoulders.

“Such a hungry little thing.” Wil grunted with a sly grin.

Tim could only mewl as Axton added a few more inches, the warmth in his lower half burning into a full on wildfire.

“Shit you’re so tight…” Axton growled as he forced the rest of his throbbing cock into the overly tight space provided.

Tim cried out weakly, small tears pricking at the corners of his eyes as he was filled to near breaking. Axton stood huffing into Tim’s neck, thick arms helping to keep the thinner man upright. After a long few moments of Wil gently kissing Tim’s soft lips and Axton nuzzling at his neck Tim finally felt the initial sting fading into a tingling sense of pleasure.

He was just so very _full._

Axton’s hips rolled forward, sliding against Wil’s thick cock, groaning out at the feeling of Tim’s warm insides incasing him. Wil rutted up against Tim, the two big man’s thrusts taking speed and finding pace as the twin simply held on for his very life. Timothy yelled out loudly, words twisted, his voice echoing out through the grand space of the barn wildly.

“We’re gunna make sure you won’t walk straight for a week pretty boy.” Axton snarled pumping his hips forward greedily.

“You’ll be nice and sore tomorrow pretty baker boy.” Wilhelm groaned as he bumped his forehead into Tim’s.

The big men rocked and bounced Tim between them, a mass of bulging arms and strong legs keeping him suspended with ease. Their breaths came together raggedly, panting into each other’s personal space, the air tepid between them. Axton could feel a bead of sweat roll down his temple, his abdomen working desperately as he pushed up into Tim in time with Wil.

“You look so pretty stuffed full of my cock.” Axton growled.

“Little greedy slut aren’t you? One big dick not enough for you?” Axton taunted his voice raspy.

Tim let go of a weak sound and arched backward into Axton’s arms, ankles locked around Wil’s big waist.

“Such a pretty slut.” Wil whispered in Tim’s ear hotly.

Tim reeled at the word finally coming off the big man’s tongue. It sent the young man into a spiral of deterioration, his eyes fluttering closed heavily.

For a moment the only sounds between them were raspy breaths and deep grunts, hands grasping, mouths hungry. Against the tired state of Tim’s abused body, he could feel his cock coming to life once more, fueled by the glorious stretch and the overwhelming attention. Tim peered down at his erection in dismay, he was too tired to come again, too spent, and yet his body seemed to disagree.

Wil ground his teeth together hard as he screwed his eyes shut, an expression of sheer ecstasy splashed brightly across his features. The kid was just so pretty, so tight and so willing. His muscles tightened with oncoming orgasm and his fingers dug into Tim’s flesh harder.

“Gunna fill you up.” Wil grunted loudly, his hips stuttering, finding a harder more frantic pace.

A few more powerful thrusts of his massive hips and Wil paused, shuddering as he held onto Tim tightly. Wil groaned out loudly, the sound rumbling up from his lungs like a booming drum. His cock swelled as he came to his finish, comeshots filling the tight space without reserve, erection throbbing with every expulsion. Wil gave several more halfhearted pumps of his hips, lips finding Tim’s several times in a way that was gentle in comparison to everything else.

Tim trembled at the wet rush of Wil’s finish, Axton’s pace still hard and merciless at his back. Wil gently allowed Axton to take Tim’s weight, the spent man slowly prying his wilting cock from the young man’s ring of muscle. Tim groaned with the loss of Wil’s thickness, still held open by the breadth of Axton. Axton shoved the young man into the barn wall roughly, forcing Tim to brace against the cold tin. Axton thrust into the nearly limp young man with a vengeance, his teeth finding Tim’s shoulder hard. Tim moaned shrilly, mouth wide and eyes pressed shut, his cock bobbing before him obscenely.

Axton’s palm came to wrap around Tim’s over sensitized cock, stroking in time with his frantic thrusts. Tim clenched his teeth, back vaulting and saliva running down his perfect chin as the other man went stiff behind him, ramming Tim up into the wall harder, Axton’s hands bracing against the surface. With that the blonde was coming, flooding Tim with warmth. Axton breathed a satisfied moan into Tim’s ear as his hand continued to work the young brunette until Tim was rushing to his own finish. Tim’s cock throbbed dryly, nothing left to give but a few weak dribbles of semen.

Tim shuddered and whimpered against the wall as Axton panted into his hair, the man simply stilling for a moment as he came down from his orgasm. Axton gave a small groan and pried himself from Tim’s thoroughly used entrance. Tim shivered as the feeling of fullness abandoned him and he was left pulsating around air, his ring livid and red. Tim could feel both the big men’s finish leak from his open hole, running down the insides of his thighs in quick little rivers. Axton brushed his fingers over Tim’s wide entrance and sniggered to himself.

“Nice and stretched huh Tim?” Axton groaned.

Tim nodded feebly, his legs quivering a little as they threatened to go out. Axton caught the young man quickly and allowed Tim to cling to him.

Quickly Wilhelm appeared at Axton’s side, and the blonde gently allowed Wil to take the exhausted young man.

“You take him from here big guy.” Axton chuckled.

Wil hefted the nearly incoherent brunette into his strong arms and Tim curled into his hold without hesitation.

“mmm…bed…-hic-…” Tim whispered nosing into Wil’s shoulder.

“I agree pretty boy.” Wil chuckled.

“What’s wrong old man, couldn’t go another round if ya wanted? Hell I could do this all night.” Axton huffed trying to catch his breath.

“Right.” Wil snorted.

Wilhelm gently opened the front door to the ranch home, old hinges creaking as he entered the dark kitchen. Axton flicked on the light and sauntered into the room, pouring himself a glass of water and downing it greedily. Wil shut the front door with his foot skillfully and made to head toward his bedroom.

“Night Ax.” Wil grunted as he headed for the hallway.

“A-Axton’s not coming?-hic-?” Tim suddenly questioned.

Wil looked down at the sleepy man and cocked an eyebrow.

“No?” Wil said hesitantly.

“But…But I wanna sleep in bed with _both_ of you…” Tim whined softly.

Wil rolled his eyes and huffed out softly.

Axton tossed the empty plastic cup into the sink with a loud clatter and rounded the kitchen island, giving Wil a cocky little grin.

“Aww looks like we’re havin’ a regular ol sleepover big guy!” Axton chimed.

“Don’t make me smother you with a pillow.” Wil grunted.

Wilhelm gently carried Tim into his own bedroom, his bed being the biggest and laid the mumbling young man down. Axton dropped Tim’s pile of discarded clothing on the bedroom floor and tossed the young man’s phone on the bedside table.

Tim rolled slightly, green and blue eyes peering open as Wilhelm’s weight caused the bed to dip slightly. Wil sighed and rested on his back, allowing Tim to curl up in the crook of his arm like a domesticated animal. Axton plopped himself down onto the bed hard, shaking the other two men and Tim chuckled into Wil’s skin. The blonde turned over and curled around Tim’s slighter form, big arm hanging on his waist protectively.

Tim yawned widely against Wil and scooted back into Axton’s warmth slightly, sandwiched comfortably between their two large bodies. Timothy’s lids slid closed heavily, the young man drifting off into sleep within moments.


	3. Three bedroom occupants

Tim’s eyes rolled beneath heavy lids, his mind rousing while as his body refused to do so. The brunette groaned, orbs slitting open just barely, rays of sunshine peeking through deep maroon curtains, hanging from a window that he suddenly realized was not anything like the one in his apartment room. Tim scrunched his nose up slightly and grimaced. His eyes flicked to the large rustic looking bedside lamp. He didn’t recognize that either.

Tim’s slow brain suddenly seemed to awaken with the realization that he didn’t exactly know _where_ he was. A small squeak snuck up in his throat and his eyes snapped open wide. Tim shifted slightly and there was suddenly a low groan from beneath him. He looked down, only to feel whatever he was laying on shift. A quick once over and he then realized the ‘whatever’ was actually a ‘whoever’.

And that _whoever_ was none other than…Wilhelm.

Tim felt his heart skip a beat as he jumped backward slightly, only to gather a frustrated moan from his other side.

“Tim…stop squirming…” A raspy voice mumbled as a heavy hand gripped a little tighter on Timothy’s waist.

Tim’s eyes strained to see over his shoulder, only able to get a glimpse of messy blonde hair and a big, suntanned shoulder tangled in lose sheets.

Tim gulped loudly and immediately stilled himself.

It was only then that the broken memories of the night previous came slipping back to the young man. The drinking, the kissing…the fucking…

Tim clapped a palm over his mouth and let go of a slow whimper.

“You ok?” Came a gruff voice.

Tim’s eyes snapped up to the source of the sound and he instantly felt his cheeks blush bright red.

“I-I-I…W-Wilhelm? Oh my god…did I-last night? Oh god I did…oh my god.” Tim whined covering his head with the sheets.

Wilhelm chuckled slightly and pulled the sheets off Tim’s form, ruffling the younger’s pretty brown hair in the process.

“You did a whole lotta something last night let me tell ya.” Wil grunted.

Tim blushed deeper and dropped his eyes shyly.

He couldn’t believe he’d let himself get that out of hand. What did Wil think of him now? After seeing that…side of him. That wild hair that he usually kept so safely under wraps.

“Oh no.” Tim whispered feebly.

With that Wil’s big palm gently cradled Tim’s chin, tipping it toward him.

“Nice bed head.” Wil grumbled before bringing his lips to the young man’s softly.

Tim stiffened at the contact, eyes wide and fingers curled. Wil’s lips were just as soft in the new morning, but this time Tim’s sober brain could actually grasp the situation at hand. Tim gradually allowed his lids to close and craned his neck slightly into the kiss.

Tim hummed slightly as the display escalated into something far more heated, tongues coming together, the young man’s hands resting on Wil’s swollen chest. Before Tim could protest Wil was rolling the young man over, forcing Tim to straddle Wil’s big waist.

Tim cringed a little with the sudden movement, a spark of pain fiercely reminding him of how rough he’d been on his body the night before.

“Sore?” Wil asked, watching the twin’s face twist in discomfort.

Tim nodded.

“Yeah. Real sore.” Tim admitted softly.

“Mm.” Wil grunted, thumbs drawing little circles on Tim’s bare thighs.

Only then did Tim become painfully aware of his bare state, the sheets falling off his slightly hunched back.

Axton’s eyes parted in annoyance, the soft murmurs of a conversation being had beside him stirring him out of slumber. The big man leaned up on his elbows and ruffled his hair tiredly, jaw popping with a wide yawn.

“Mornin’ chatty Cathy’s” Axton griped lowly.

Wil only chuckled in response and Tim clenched his jaw as he met eyes with the other all too familiar delivery truck driver.

Axton leaned on his elbow and grinned wide as he looked Tim over.

“Heyyy Timmy, how you feelin’ champ?” Axton cooed.

Tim swallowed nervously and shrugged his shoulders up a little.

“Ok?” Tim mouthed quietly.

“Ok? _Just_ ok? Oh you are breakin my heart darlin’ that means I’m going to have to try harder next time.” Axton said barking out a dry laugh.

Tim flushed and let a small smile part his lips.

“Alright…I feel better than ok? I feel good…really…good.” Tim sighed, eyelashes shading over glistening orbs for a moment.

“There we go, that’s what I like to hear.” Axton replied with a smirk.

Tim steadied himself on Wil’s thighs and leaned down softly, pressing his lips to Wil’s once more, his nerves beat back by the urge to simply _taste_ the other man. Wil’s right hand buried in Tim’s soft locks.

Axton grinned as he watched Tim get carried away in Wil’s lips.

He knew the kid had it bad for the big guy, he could see it in the looks Tim constantly gave Wil. Axton’s attention was drug away from the other two men in the cramped bed by the loud vibration of a cellphone against wood just to his left. Axton grunted and grabbed the small cellular device, looking at the incoming call with scrutinizing eyes.

He immediately recognized the name on the call, but not the phone.

Ax grunted as he realized who the device belonged to.

Axton pressed the green button on the phone and shoved it to his ear coyly.

“TIMOTHY. Why the hell haven’t you been answering my calls!! I must have called you a million times last night!! Where the crap are you!!! I had to open by myself today!!” Came Jack’s obviously very frustrated voice from the other line.

“Hey Jacky, yeah Tim can’t come to the phone right now. But don’t you worry your pretty little head…” Axton paused as he watched Wil grab a good handful of Tim’s rear, the young man moaning loudly.

“Tim’s in good hands.” Axton finished.

“Axton?...WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TIM’S PHONE??” Jack’s enraged tone rang through the speaker causing Axton to cringe.

“See…I’d love to chat, but I got important business to attend to darlin’. Hugs and kisses.” Axton chuckled before hanging up on the other man and throwing Tim’s phone back on the table.

Tim didn’t even seem to have noticed the conversation that had gone on, he was too preoccupied in slinking down Wil’s big body, the older man shoving the sheets back to reveal his half hard cock.

“Didn’t get enough last night huh Tim?” Axton teased lightly, flopping back down on the pillow beside Wil.

“I didn’t get his pretty mouth last night.” Wil stated flatly.

“Mmm, show him how you suck Timmy, give the big guy a taste of that little slutty mouth of yours.” Axton chuckled stretching and relaxing into the mattress.

Tim flushed bright red as he nuzzled his nose against Wil’s cock shyly, mouthing the big anatomy softly. Wil groaned lowly and closed his eyes as Tim’s soft fingers stroked up him, coaxing the older man to full mast. Tim kissed at Wil’s prick gently, eyes falling, rosy lips coming to lick appreciatively at the underside of his head. Tim’s tongue explored beneath Wil’s foreskin, hand coming to roll it down over his glistening dome. A rumble of a moan escaped from Wil’s broad chest, the sound deep and genuine.

Wil’s palm rested fondly on the back of Tim’s head as Tim’s mouth was stretched wide, lips pulling around the girth of the older man.

“Mm. You do have a talented mouth.” Wil sighed toward the ceiling.

Tim’s eyes flicked up to Wil’s satisfied expression. The normally terrifying other man had taken on somewhat of a…soft expression in the presence of pleasure. His fake eye glistened brightly in the early sunshine, his free hand folded neatly behind his head as he sighed into the warm air of the bedroom. Wil’s palm gentle toyed with a lock of Tim’s brunette hair, twisting it between his thick fingers.

“ _Tim.”_ Wil groaned to the young man, his words rough and needy.

Timothy could feel the tips of his ears burning red at the delivery truck driver moaning _his_ name. All the shame of the evening previous seemed to melt away in the moment. Tim wasn’t even sure where this small spark of confidence was really coming from, somewhere deep down in the midst of his depths.

Tim’s palm worked in time with his small mouth, struggling to take much more than Wil’s head and a mere inch of two. Tim’s fingers slid wetly up the thick man’s erection, his shaft twitching with the much needed attention.

Tim was barely aware of the wet sounds to his right, the sandy blonde sprawled backward on the bed, eyeing Tim’s eager mouth with fond memories, his own hand working his heavy erection. Tongue, fingers and rosy lips sucked at Wil with determination, with purpose. Tim sucked diligently until the mountain of a man beneath him was breathing more rapidly, his fingers clenching harder in Tim’s hair.

“Gunna come Tim.” Wil grunted in warning.

Tim pursed his sloppy lips around Wil’s head with more enthuse, hand stroking his shaft in time with the bobbing of his head. A few more well placed laps of his talented tongue and Wil was throwing his head back into the pillow, big hips rising only slightly as the tightness in his lower half came undone. The first hard disperse painted across Tim’s tongue and into the back of his throat, the young man fighting the urge to cough at the powerful surprise. Tim swallowed without fuss, lapping at Wil’s slit as the next warm stream filled his mouth with a sharp, bitter taste.

Tim milked the big man for all he was worth, hand gently sliding over his softening shaft, determined to taste every last drop on his tongue. The young man slowly leaned up, giving Wil a peevish expression, a dribble of come oozing off his bottom lip. Wil breathed out tiredly and patted Tim’s thigh in a rewarding fashion, without words letting the young man know just how satisfied he was.

Tim’s lazy eyes peered over to the other side of the bed, soaking in the sight of Axton’s head disappearing into his slow fist.

“Got room for seconds Timmy?” Axton groaned, his thumb rolling across his underside with lazy enthuse.

Tim grinned shyly and gingerly slid across the sheets, coming to lie on his stomach, lapping at Axton’s weeping cock. Tim dragged his tongue up the blonde’s thick shaft, licking from base to tip, only stopping to get his mouth around Axton’s slick head.

“Ah-fuck…” Axton groaned, his orgasm having already been near before the assistance of Tim’s hungry mouth.

Within moments the dirty blonde was bucking into Tim’s strokes, spilling himself over the roof of the young man’s mouth. Axton was far more vocal in his finish, moaning and sighing proclamations of every curse word under the sun. Tim swallowed the heavy load on his tongue, Axton tasting less on the salty side than Wil, and innocently looked up at the two spent men.

Axton cracked open one eye as Tim flopped back down into the middle of them, less shy than when he’d first roused, basking in the heavy breathing from each big man. Axton leaned over tiredly and wiped Tim’s mouth with the heel of his hand, Tim blushing as he did so.

“What’d I tell you Willy? Kid’s got one hell of a technique huh?” Axton praised, taking Tim’s chin in his fingers softly.

Wil just murmured a gruff ‘ _yeah’_ in response.

Tim curled up against Wil’s scar riddled arm and breathed in deeply.

“What time is it?” Tim questioned from the messy pile of sheets.

Axton grunted and squinted to look at the bedside clock.

“Twelve thirty.” Axton sighed scratching his hair.

Tim popped up onto his elbows, a mortified look splashing across his thin features.

“ _What!?_ Oh my god, oh my god I really, really, REALLY late for work. Jack is going to KILL me!!” Tim groaned trying to scramble out of bed but only succeeding in getting caught on the tangled sheets and thumping to the hard wood floor loudly.

Axton leaned up on his elbows and sighed.

“Woah there darlin’, calm down, what you never been late for work before?” Axton chuckled swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

“No…” Tim whined from the floor, clutching his spinning head, only then aware of just how _dirty_ he actually felt.

His body was achy, sticky, and smelled faintly like well…a barn.

Axton gently helped the young man up, Tim’s legs feeling wobbly and strained.

“Tell ya what, you hop in and get a shower, clean yourself up a little bit baby, don’t want you walking into work looking like a complete train wreck, I’ll make some breakfast and Wil can drive you back to the bakery. We got one of the trucks parked out back, he can drive that today after he drops you off.” Axton bargained with a genuine smile.

Tim looked across the room to Wilhelm, who was still lounged across the span of the big bed.

“Yeah.” Wil said flatly.

Tim help onto Axton’s shoulders and nodded slowly.

“Ok…” Tim sighed.

Axton directed the young man to the shower, gave Tim clean boxers and a fresh towel, then left the bathroom door cracked as he letTim be. Timothy stood in the span of the large bathroom for a moment, big eyes soaking in the reflection staring back at him. Tim winced as he leaned over the sink and touched gingerly at his bruise ridden neck. His polo was not going to cover all of those. Tim whined lowly to himself and slid his palms over his thin cheeks.

Jack was going to be _livid_ with him.

What was he even going to tell his brother?

He’d gotten sick? Passed out for the night?

Definitely not that he was fucking both of their delivery boys at once…definitely not that…

Timothy limped his weak body over to the shower and stepped into the warm spray. He didn’t want to think about what he was going to tell Jack just yet. He’d address that when it came up, but for now he just wanted to soak the ache out of his sore muscles and wash the sticky sheen he was left with from the wild night previous.

The young man lost himself in the warm depths of the shower, shampooing and rinsing out his hair several times over, relishing in the way a lather of soap felt over his worn form. He lost all track of time while wrapped up in the glorious feeling, the wet warmth, finally feeling cleansed of all the sweat and fluids.

Suddenly a hard rap on the door startled Tim right out of his lethargic state.

Tim wiped a window in the fogged glass and was met by Wil’s big form in the bathroom doorway.

“You alright in here?” Wil asked.

Tim nodded slowly and gently turned the water off, reaching out and grabbing a towel to sling modestly around his thin waist.

“Y-Yeah…I just…got caught up…” Tim stuttered.

Wil nodded and crossed his arms over his big chest.

“You want coffee?” Wil grunted.

Tim dried his hair with a second towel and looked to the floor shyly.

“Um…sure?” Tim stuttered.

“How do you like it?” Wil questioned gruffly.

“W-With lots of sugar and creamer…” Tim admitted his voice wavering slightly.

Wil nodded, not offering Tim another word, and was then gone from the entryway. Tim let go of the breath he was holding as the big man thudded off down the hallway and shook his head. The young man pulled up the clean boxers Axton had lent him, the material just a tad bit too loose on Tim’s thinner hips. Tim gathered the clothing he’d been wearing the night before and reluctantly pulled them up on. He had a stain down the front of his jeans and his polo smelled faintly like dirt and oil. But neither of the massive men had a prayer of having anything that would fit Tim’s tinier body.

Tim was just going to have to suffer through wearing his dirtied clothing until he could get to the bakery and his apartment above it. Tim sighed out loudly. Even after a decent shower he still felt like something that had crawled straight out of a dumpster. And the clothing wasn’t helping his case.

Breakfast felt good in his stomach, some fluffy eggs and crispy bacon that Axton had offered up cheerily. Tim drained his cup of coffee peevishly and watched with curious eyes as Wilhelm pushed his stool back and headed over to the key rack, where Tim’s keys had been settled last night for safe keeping.

“Let’s get you to work.” Wil grunted as he opened the screen door and stepped out onto the porch without even waiting for Tim to join him.

Tim watched the older man cross the old wooden deck and head out to Tim’s vehicle without so much as a glance backward at Timothy. Tim felt his heart sink just a tad and a grimace settled over his thin features.

Suddenly a big hand pressed between Tim’s shoulder blades in a friendly fashion.

Tim looked over to Axton’s intelligent green eyes.

“Hey, ya alright?” Axton questioned with a genuine smile.

Tim nodded slowly and shrugged his shoulders up.

“Well, you better get your ass to work before Jack has a cow.” Axton chuckled.

“He’s already most likely had one.” Tim muttered scratching the back of his head.

Axton gave a hearty laugh and rubbed his thumb over Tim’s shoulder.

“Well darlin’ you are welcome to come over and visit anytime alright?” Axton grinned coyly tipping Timothy’s chin back to steal a heavy kiss.

Tim blushed brilliantly as their lips met and sighed out when the touch was broken.

“Get goin’ darlin’, and tell ol Jack I said hello.” Axton grinned ushering Tim out the front door.

Tim giggled slightly and headed out to his vehicle, the car already started and ready to go. Tim slid himself with great strain into the passenger side, his ass giving a sharp twinge of disagreement with sitting. Tim hissed and slowly closed the door, sensing Wil’s gaze on him the moment he entered the vehicle.

Tim blinked at the big other man and smiled awkwardly.

“Still…sore…I guess I’ll try not to sit down too much today…” Tim tried to joke, his words coming out shaky and unsure.

Wil gave a dry chuckle and put the vehicle in drive, leaving Tim to twiddle his thumbs together in silence.

There was no sound between them as the car gently rocked along the old road, Wil’s eyes straight forward, and his lip tight. Tim allowed his eyes to flick sideways, watching Wilhelm diligently as the older man turned the steering wheel casually. His hands were so large on the small wheel, engulfing the leather form in a way that made Tim’s heart stutter.

Tim chewed his bottom lip softly, his heart thundering, his mind racing. He wanted to say something…anything really, but Wil’s stone cold expression kept him from doing so. Tim only wished he knew what the big man was thinking. What were they now? Was this just a onetime event and Tim was over thinking it? Possibly.

Tim breathed heavily out of his nose and tried to force himself to look out the window instead. Tim fiddled with his seatbelt and stole a glance over at the massive man once more, his cheeks dusting with pink as he reminisced to the many times his lips had met with the silver haired man’s in the past twelve hours. Tim swallowed thickly and allowed his mind to wander.

He wanted Wil to say something, anything really.

“So uh…gotta do deliveries today?” Tim asked softly, trying to start up some sort of a conversation between them.

“Yep.” Wil said flatly.

Tim nodded shyly and looked down at the floorboard. Well that hadn’t gone over well.

The brunette ran a slow hand through his hair and decided it would just be better if he kept his mouth shut. He just didn’t know how to _read_ the other man. One minute he was coaxing Tim into his damned lap…the next he was giving him the silent treatment.

Wil seemed to sense the tension spilling from the pretty young man in the passenger seat and he sighed. His eyes settled on the road diligently, trying his hardest not to focus on the other man for too long. He knew Tim wanted him to say something, but what was he supposed to fucking talk about? What do you say to the man you just had a one night stand with? A man that had a drunken night with both him and his step brother?

Wil supposed there just really wasn’t much to be said over that subject. It had happened, that was that. Wil had seen the way Timothy had conversed with Axton this morning, he figured the young man would start coming around for him more often. It wasn’t like Tim would could come crawling back for a second round with him. Axton was charming, Axton always knew what to say and Wil just couldn’t compete with that. If Ax was smooth enough to get Jack back in the day, he could easily court Timothy.

Wil grit his teeth together slightly.

He wasn’t exactly in his prime that was for damned sure.

Best just to leave this alone.

Leave it as a one night stand and that was all.

He’d only disappoint himself with trying to pursue something that just wasn’t worth it. Tim was still young, he didn’t want some old delivery truck driver who’d seen better days. Wil didn’t have time for courting anyway. He didn’t have time for sappy shit. He was too thick skinned for that. Maybe a long time ago, but certainly not now. Those days had long passed.

The drive went on in quiet, neither man seeming to have much to say to the other.

Wil was silently overjoyed as he turned down the bakery street and parked in Tim’s usual spot out front. Tim sighed and dragged himself out of the car, a wave of disappointment and confusion washing over him. He wasn’t exactly sure what he’d done to earn himself such a brutal silent treatment.

Tim headed around the back of the bakery, Wilhelm a few paces in front of him.

The big man made it to the parked delivery truck and tossed Tim his own keys. Tim barely caught them and awkwardly stuffed them into his front pocket.

The two of them stood there for a moment, eyes meeting hard, and bodies stiff. Tim desperately wanted for the big man to lean in and kiss him, give him one more taste of those lips…but it never happened.

Instead Wil awkwardly patted Tim on the head.

“See ya round.” Was all Wil said before slinging the driver’s side door open to the big truck and pulling himself inside.

Tim stood there in a bit of shock a bit of anger and watched in disbelief as the silver haired man backed the truck out and steered it out of the back alley. Timothy listened as the rumble of the old truck disappeared down the street and a sickening feeling of utter disappointment washed through him warm and uncomfortable.

Tim shook his head and kicked a nearby rock in anger.

The young man slowly slunk in the back door and pulled up his collar feebly, doing his best to hide the ugly marks ringing his neck like a cheap necklace. He’d just sneak up the back stairs, change and Jack would never have to know…

As soon as Tim rounded through the back room he nearly smacked right into his brother’s form as Jack hurried through the plastic flaps from the bakery front.

“TIM!!” Jack barked the sound coming out half angry half relieved.

Timothy choked slightly and his hands immediately went to awkwardly cover the stain on the front of his pants, hoping with all his heart Jack hadn’t seen.

“Where the _hell_ have you been??” Jack snarled lowly, his voice not much more than a whisper.

Tim’s mouth bobbed open as he took a step back from his brother in panic. Jack’s eyes darted from Tim’s guilty looking expression down to the very obvious purple marks laid brilliantly over the soft skin of his neck.

Jack sucked in a sharp breath.

“Your _neck_ Tim!?” Jack gawked pulling at the collar of Tim’s polo.

Timothy snatched his shirt away from Jack angrily.

“It’s nothing.” Tim argued sheepishly.

“Like hell it’s _nothing!!”_ Jack barked angrily.

Jack’s livid eyes did a quick once over of his brother, a rude sound coming from his throat.

“You look like a walking one night stand Tim, jeezus…and you _stink.”_ Jack scoffed grimacing blatantly.

Jack looked back out toward the front then to Tim once more.

“I don’t have time for this Tim, put on a goddamned apron and come help me in front, we are swamped and I’m about to pull my damned hair out. We are going to have a long talk later.” Jack snarled grabbing an apron off the hook beside him and shoving it into Tim’s fingers hard.

Tim nodded stupidly and tied the apron around his waist without argument.

He was already certain this was going to be a _very_ long day.

The day wore on slow, moving like molasses as it dragged along. It seemed like an eternity before Jack decided to close it down for the evening. As soon as the open sign was shut off Tim immediately sauntered to the back and sighed out as Jack followed hot on his heels. Tim gently eased himself down into one of the stools against the wall and Jack folded his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed as he scanned his brother over.

“Well? What the hell happened last night!? I was worried sick, you just disappear, don’t even call me let me know what was up, and then leave me high and dry this morning!?” Jack hissed throwing his hands up angrily.

“Nothing happened Jack. I just went out to the farm and had a couple of drinks…I didn’t feel so well so I stayed in their guest bedroom. I’m sorry.” Tim lied feebly.

Jack’s eyes flashed with fury at his brother’s terrible lie.

“Yeah, got sick huh? Then how the hell did all those goddamned hickeys show up on your neck huh Tim? I wasn’t born yesterday.” Jack snapped quickly, pacing across the room a few times.

“Jack-.” Tim sighed rolling his eyes.

“And I call you this morning and _who_ answers your phone? _Who?_ That low life, no good sunnofabitch _Axton!!!???_ Did you screw him Tim??” Jack growled.

Tim felt his cheeks burn and his throat run dry.

“N-No.” Tim stuttered.

Jack stormed across the room, brows furrowed, finger nearly jabbed in Tim’s throat.

“You _did,_ didn’t you!?” Jack said in a dumbfounded tone.

Tim sighed out at his brother’s persistence and dropped his shoulders.

“Jack c’mon.” Tim pleaded.

The young man was not up for Jack’s questions. He was too tired, and his head was absolutely killing him. He had more to worry about than Jack being angry with him.

“And if I did?” Tim grumbled lowly.

Jack’s eyes went wild with rage, his lip downturned in a shaky frown.

“That guy is goddamn _trouble_ I will NOT have my baby brother fooling around with that idiot! I mean pumpkin I said get laid but…I didn’t mean _him!!!”_ Jack snarled loudly.

Tim groaned and folded his arms.

“Why does it even matter Jack? What do you have against him, it was YOU that hired him.” Tim snarled.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through his hair irritably.

It wasn’t a secret that the older twin had some kind of bad blood between him and the delivery truck driver. Tim had often really wondered about his brothers sanity in the decision of hiring a service run by the charming blonde man. Tim had often heard the two of them bickering and half the time Jack avoided Axton altogether.

“Don’t turn this around on me. We aren’t done talking about YOU. Late for work, disappearing for a whole night, what the hell Tim!?” Jack countered quickly, avoiding Tim’s words skillfully.

Tim got up out of the stool and made to head upstairs, desperate to change and completely over Jack’s accusations.

“Where do you think you are going kiddo?” Jack barked at Tim’s turned back.

“I’m tired Jack, I want to change and sleep.” Tim breathed.

“Not until you answer my goddamned question Tim!!” Jack yelled after him.

Tim fisted his hands and grit his teeth together, anger bubbling up from his throat.

“Fine. I did. Happy. Now I’m going to bed.” Tim snarled scaling a couple of stairs.

“God dammit Tim I KNEW I was right.” Jack boomed, his voice echoing up the stairwell loudly.

Tim simply climbed to the next floor, leaving Jack behind, leaving the day behind. It was just easier to have Jack thinking he’d only fooled around with one of the delivery truck drivers. He wasn’t about to try and explain the extended version of the story. Not today at least. He was too tired, and too disappointed.


	4. Four men who had no idea what they were doing

The next morning Tim’s eyes rolled beneath heavy lids. He’d slept far past eleven and not even cared. This was highly unusual for the normal early bird of a man. He’d just decided this Sunday was going to be spent in bed, he didn’t have the energy to rouse anyway. He was torn between feelings of confusion and absolute infatuation, both ripping through him like clawing things. He hadn’t sated his hunger for the older man by actually having him. Now he was only left more disheartened than he was to start with. How could someone be so into him one moment…then treat him like a stray dog the next? Wilhelm was stone like that…and Tim was nothing more than a one night stand.

Tim grimaced.

The sooner he accepted that…the better he supposed.

Tim rolled in his soft sheets, his body still feeling lethargic and his mind unmotivated to get him up out of bed. Timothy could hear Jack downstairs rustling around in the bakery, going through the stockrooms, shuffling things around with busy hands. Tim pulled the covers up over his head. He just didn’t even want to deal with his brother. Not today. He didn’t want to deal with much today if he was going to be honest with himself.

Suddenly the young man’s ears were alerted to the all too familiar rumble of a truck coming down the back alleyway. Tim grimaced and shoved a pillow over his head.

That he _especially_ did not want to deal with.

 

Jack paused in his organizing of the backroom as the echo of a truck engine rung out through the alleyway, the garage bay door wide open to accept the sound. The big truck’s breaks squealed to a halt just in front of the bay and the loud motor died into silence as the key was taken from its ignition. The sandy haired delivery truck driver hopped out of the vehicle and slammed the door shut.

Axton looked to the garage bay, catching sight of one of the twins in the stockroom. He automatically assumed it to be Timothy given the early hour of the morning. Jack was rarely up for Sunday deliveries.

“Heya darlin!” Axton chimed hopping up onto the garage opening swiftly.

Jack gritted his teeth viciously, crossing the backroom angrily, meeting the other man at the garage entrance.

“You **bastard!** _”_ Jack hissed shoving his hands against Axton’s broad chest with determination.

Axton stumbled backward slightly, nearly taking a spill over the step up, a look of confusion washing over him as Jack closed the gap between them once more. It became very clear to Axton that this was in fact _not_ Timothy.

“ _Shit…”_ Axton cursed beneath his breath.

Jack cocked his fist back and took a swing at the larger man, Axton avoiding it quickly.

“Hey, what the hell Jack! Cool it!” Axton snarled grabbing Jack by the wrist forcefully.

Jack tried to rip his arm away from the blonde’s grip, struggling hard against him, thudding his left hand into Axton’s shoulder with as much strength as he could muster. Axton grabbed the brunette’s other wrist quickly and held both hands firmly to stop Jack’s blows. Jack yanked and pulled against the bigger man’s grip like a wild animal caught in a trap. His eyes were wild, his hair coming undone from its normally perfect swoop.

“JACK!!” Axton snarled holding the older twin firmly.

“My _brother!?_ You fucked my _brother!?”_ Jack snarled loudly.

Axton grimaced darkly.

“What did a little birdy tell ya that darlin’?” Axton snorted.

Jack shot Axton a vicious glare and growled out loudly.

“Don’t you fuckin’ ‘darlin’ me!! I can’t believe your shit Axton!!! All these goddamned years and you’re still a goddamned manwhore!!” Jack bellowed.

Axton fake pouted at the struggling man.

“Ouch right in the sore spot baby.” Axton teased frowning.

Jack let go of a distressed sound.

“Would you let go of me!?” Jack yelled trying to kick at Axton’s knees.

Axton avoided the wild blows with ease and tightened his grip on the thinner man’s wrists.

“You gunna stop trying to deck me?” Axton snarled.

Jack gave Axton a vicious look.

“No. I’ll just make sure to have better aim this time and get it over with pumpkin.” Jack barked.

“Well then I’m not letting go of you.” Axton chuckled trying to keep Jack still.

“GODDAMMIT AXTON!!” Jack snapped ferociously.

“Damn Jack, you’re more vicious than I remember, you didn’t used to fight me this hard.” Axton snarled as he turned Jack around and shoved the twin up against the stockroom wall.

Jack hissed out as his cheek was pressed into the cold wall roughly, body thrashing and pulling against the other man’s strong hands without prevail.

“Yeah well that was before you screwed my goddamned ex you piece of shit!” Jack snarled, spitting slightly.

Axton frowned and pressed himself flush to Jack’s struggling form.

“Awe c’mon darlin’ that was such a long time ago. Can’t ya just let that go? Cut a man a little slack, we were nineteen.” Axton sighed heavily.

Jack strained to look backward at the solid man behind him, teeth bared, eyes flaring with untamed anger.

“You’re insane if you think I’m going to forgive your sorry ass.” Jack spat.

“C’mon Jacky, don’t be so cold.” Axton whispered resting his chin on Jack’s slender shoulder.

Jack tried to twist away from Axton’s hold.

“Get off you friggin’ ape.” Jack snapped.

“Name callin’ oh Jack that’s low. I’m just tryin’ to make peace here.” Axton argued pressing his hips to Jack’s buttocks firmly.

Jack twitched backward, a vile sound coming out from between his clenched teeth.

“The hell you are.” Jack hissed.

Axton nosed his chin against Jack’s neck, his stubble scraping the tender flesh.

“I just wanna make things right Jack baby.” Axton whispered as he ran his tongue over the warmth of Jack’s throat.

“You just _screwed_ my brother and you think now is the time to come begging to right things? There’s something wrong with you kiddo…” Jack barked.

“If it makes you feel any better I was imagining it was you the entire time.” Axton chuckled meanly.

Jack bucked backward with an angry yell and a string of loud curses.

“C’monnn Jack…you can’t tell me you don’t ever think about us. Maybe late at night, you think about how good I used to fuck you, yeah you do don’t ya darlin’?” Axton cooed into the shell of Jack’s ear.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Jack snarled.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Axton sniggered.

“Let me go for fucks sake I’m not kidding around anymore!!” Jack yelled out.

Axton just chuckled.

“Whoever said we were kidding around?” Axton grunted rutting his hips against Jack insistently.

Jack muttered something under his breath and huffed out as he ceased trying to struggle, Axton’s mouth hot on his earlobe.

“Dontcha miss it? You and me? I know I do.” Axton growled against Jack’s shoulder.

Jack swallowed thickly.

“I don’t miss you or your bullshit.” Jack argued firmly.

“Not at all?” Axton questioned, shifting to hold both Jack’s wrists in one of his big palms.

The blonde ran his free hand over Jack’s heaving stomach, fingers tracing over Jack’s worn t-shirt fondly. The ridges of Jack’s body were familiar, something that Axton had never truly forgotten. A long time ago he’d known every inch of Jack’s body like the back of his hand. Axton breathed out raggedly as he palmed over the front of Jack’s pants, feeling the half hard line of his cock pressed flush to the material. Jack grimaced and writhed slightly, ashamed of the old itch that seemed to flare as the big man pushed him into the wall.

“You can’t lie to me darlin’, you know that.” Axton whispered lowly.

Jack hissed out a few vile words and screwed his eyes shut tightly.

“I swear to god Axton…” Jack warned thickly.

“Don’t be so stubborn baby. I know you want it. Still thinkin about how good I used to fuck you after all these years? How about I remind you how good it was…for old times’ sake.” Axton breathed hotly into the nape of Jack’s neck.

Jack grunted in defiance and sighed out, lashes kissing the rounds of his slender cheeks. Axton’s fingers rolled Jack’s growing erection through his flour cover jeans and the older twin made an embarrassing noise in the back of his throat.

Jack barked out several more obscenities and Axton hushed him softly, a wicked smile breaking across the bigger man’s lips.

“Just as loud as I remember I see.” Axton chuckled.

“You remember fucking in the backseat of that old Camaro I had? Always had to park in the middle of nowhere so no one would hear you yelling my name. Mmm those were good times Jack.” Axton muttered kissing the back of Jack’s neck, causing the hairs there to stand on end.

“ _Christ Axton…”_ Jack panted out quietly.

Axton thumbed over Jack’s head, feeling a damp spot beneath his digit where precome had leaked through. With that rough hands were unbuttoning the catches of Jack’s pants, fingers hooking in his hem as the big man dragged the worn material downward. Jack lurched forward slightly, slumping against the wall as his erection sprang free. The brunette closed his eyes, jaw clenched as he was washed with embarrassment over how quickly he’d gone from furious to aroused. Axton was an age old bad habit…one that no matter how hard he tried….he’d never really gotten rid of. Habits like Axton were tough to shake. Especially ones so smooth talking and pretty.

Axton shoved his fingers into his uniform, searching until he came away with a small tube of Vaseline that had fallen down into the depths of his pockets at some point in time. Jack could hear the sharp zip of Axton’s fly being undone in the quiet of the storage room, and the rustling of the other man’s boxers. Jack backed up into Axton slightly as Axton slid his thick cock up between the brunette’s cheeks, swatting an open palm across Jack’s left buttock, causing Jack’s feet to stutter forward.

Jack felt that old itch creeping up the base of his thin spine, the hunger he’d long since buried.

Axton’s hand slicked his heavy shaft, need blurring his sense of right and wrong. With a strong thrust of hips the big man’s head passed Jack’s tight ring of muscle with little preparation. Jack cried out against the wall, fingers scraping over Axton’s knuckles, feet scrambling against concrete floor.

“You’re tighter than your brother.” Axton snarled into Jack’s hair, his big hips rolling forward greedily.

“Fuck you.” Jack hissed back, the bite in his voice lessened by the arousal burning in the bottom of his gut.

Axton merely chuckled and rutted forward hard, slamming Jack’s forehead into the wall roughly.

Jack’s cock bobbed before him helplessly as Axton found his pace, slamming into the twin’s hips mercilessly. Axton braced his palm firmly on the wall beside Jack’s cheek, his breathing ragged and rough as it pour across Jack’s shoulder.

“S-shit you feel better than I remember.” Axton groaned deeply, getting a weak sound from Jack in response.

Jack’s eyes rolled back into his skull as the big man owned him, shoes scraping over dirty floor, back bending in a way that was nearly uncomfortable. Jack’s heart thundered in his chest, a pounding sound that seemed to drown out everything else. The sounds from the far away street out front of the bakery faded, the honking, the sounds of birds chirping, it all fell on deaf ears as the brunette lost himself in the moment. Jack wanted to be angry, he wanted to be livid, but everything seemed to scatter to ribbons in the presence of the raw, unbridled, pleasure forced upon him.

The older twin moaned out loudly, voice quivering dangerously.

“Louder Jack.” Axton snarled hotly, hips stuttering forward sloppily.

Jack called Axton several rude names beneath his breath but ultimately cried out shrilly as the other man stuffed himself to the hilt in Jack’s tight ass.

“AH-AXTON!!” Jack near screamed, eyes wide and mouth falling into a slack oval.

“I missed my name on those pretty lips of yours.” Axton groaned thickly, his hand clenching around the doughy flesh of Jack’s rear.

Jack opened his mouth to bite off a witty response but the words died on his tongue as the big man’s cock pressed firm to his internal need. Jack shuddered and his head fell slightly, his body steeling at the sensation of the sensitive nerves being stroked. A few more powerful thrusts from the blonde’s hips and Jack was racing to his finish embarrassingly quickly. Jack gave a weak cry and a buck of his hips before the wet sound of fluid hitting concrete kissed at Axton’s ears. Jack trembled and writhed as he came, cock spilling against the wall and flooring heavily.

Axton chased the brunettes finish closely, Jack’s muscles tightening around the thick of his cock, the anger fueling heavy orgasm. Axton snarled out the other man’s name, his hips stilling, forced tightly up against Jack as he came hard.

Jack shivered at the wet rush of Axton filling him, their groans weak and fading as they moved against one another. Axton sagged slightly, thighs shaking a bit as he tried feebly to catch his breath.

The blonde slowly pulled out of Jack with a wet sound, his limp cock glistening with lubricant and his own finish.

Jack huffed against the wall for a few moments his breathing labored and heavy. Axton tucked his dick back into his pants and fixed them on his broad hips, a sly grin painted across his features.

“I still hate you.” Jack snarled as he shakily yanked up his jeans.

“Or course you do.” Axton sniggered before heading to the truck to unpack the delivery.

“Oh and by the way, before you put this whole thing with Timmy on my shoulders…you outta have a little chat with ol Wilhelm too.” Axton called over his shoulder peevishly.

“Wait _what!?”_ Jack yelled after Axton viciously.

 

Timothy sat behind the bakery counter, his hands covered with flour and dough, his eyes avoiding Jack’s at all costs.

“Timothy c’mon. I’m your brother. Just tell me… _how??”_ Jack whispered in a hushed tone.

Tim flushed bright red and paused in rolling out dough.

“I’m not talking about this anymore with you.” Timothy said flatly.

It had been a week since apparently Jack had pried information about that night out of Axton. Tim didn’t actually know if had been Axton to tell Jack…but he had a good hunch. He hadn’t given his nosy brother any more tidbits of knowledge and Jack certainly didn’t get Wilhelm to talk. It had to have been Axton. And Jack had seemed to be awfully chummy with the blonde in the past week for reasons unbeknownst to Tim. He’d caught Jack out back while Axton was dropping off a delivery, the older twin smoking a cigarette and actually _laughing_ in the company of the dirty blonde.

Tim didn’t really care to know.

He hadn’t really found himself able to care about much in the span of the last week. Before his drunken night he’d thought Wilhelm couldn’t have been colder to him…but oh how wrong he was. Now it was like the older man avoided Tim altogether. When the silver haired man came to drop off deliveries there were no words between them. Wil acted as if the incident had never even taken place and Tim was starting to wonder if he’d made the whole thing up. Timothy really would have thought the whole thing to be an elaborate wet dream if it hadn’t been for Axton making coy comments at him every once and a while.

“But Timtams…you…both of them…I just phew never thought you had it in you…” Jack scoffed shaking his head.

“I said I didn’t want to talk about this anymore.” Tim snarled throwing the dough down and storming into the backroom.

“Timmy c’mon bro I thought getting laid would put you in a BETTER mood.” Jack called after him.

Tim tore off his apron and headed back through the stock room, standing in the midst of the boxes without purpose. The young man ran his hand through his hair frantically, blinking back oncoming tears as he crossed the room and slid down onto one of the crates, the afternoon sun peering in through the back door brilliantly.

He just had gone over it in his head a million times over. He just couldn’t seem to come up with the slightest idea of what he’d done wrong. Wilhelm had seemed so affectionate that night, that morning…and now nothing.

Tim didn’t want to have such strong feelings toward the other man. He didn’t ask for any of this. It had been a stupid, drunken night...

Maybe Tim wasn’t someone Wil was actually interested in. Tim was young, and stupid. Maybe Wil didn’t have time for that.

Timothy wiped at his eyes viciously, fat tears running down slender cheeks. He was tired of this cat and mouse game. He hated that he’d put stupid fantasies in his head. He knew better than this.

Timothy felt his heart jump at the sound of a car door slamming. He’d been too lost in his thoughts to even notice the rumbling engine approaching. Tim scrambled upward, trying to wipe his eyes dry quickly. Jack hadn’t said anything about deliveries today. Tim made to head back into the bakery, whether it be Axton or Wilhelm, he didn’t really feel like talking. Timothy got halfway across the room when a gruff voice trailed after him.

“Tim?” Came Wilhelm’s rough tenor.

Tim stopped, sniffling loudly, red, tired eyes flicking toward the garage bay.

Wilhelm stepped up into the stockroom and frowned at the young man before him.

“You ok?” Wilhelm said suddenly cocking his head.

Tim shook his head angrily.

This was the most Wil had said to him in a goddamned week, and oh now he was going to act concerned.

“No actually.” Tim whispered softly his eyes hitting the ground feebly.

Wilhelm seemed to steel in the doorway, eyes tracing the outline of Timothy’s familiar form.

“Did I…did I do something wrong Wil?” Timothy squeaked suddenly.

Wil just looked at Tim blankly.

“No Tim.” Wil grunted.

“It feels like I did.” Tim said in a hushed tone.

Wil had gone round and round with himself over this. He was no good for Tim, Tim could have so much better. He shouldn’t want Tim this way…

And yet he couldn’t help himself.

Before Wil could second guess himself he was closing the gap between himself and the young man. Gruff hands tilted slender chin backwards, Tim’s feet scuttling backward with surprise. Bright heterochromatic eyes peered up at Wil for a moment, the older man seeming to observe Tim’s shocked expression with enthuse and something that wasn’t far off from arousal.

Wilhelm’s lips found the heat of Tim’s mouth roughly, the kiss all tongue and teeth. Tim pressed himself flush to Wil’s broad chest, not wanting to submit so easily, but not having the willpower to turn away. Wil tasted like stale coffee and mint, the bristle of his chin scraping Tim’s cheek pleasantly.

Just as quickly as the forceful display was laid upon the young brunette, it was over. Wilhelm brushed his broad thumb over Tim’s sharp chin, the young man’s glasses tilted on his flushed face.

“I like ya Tim.” Wilhelm grunted with a small smile before heading off to unload the rest of the delivery.

Tim touched his fingers to his lips softly and watched the big delivery truck driver heft a massive bag of flour over his big shoulder.

Tim just smiled softly to himself.

Maybe all of this wasn’t so crazy after all.


End file.
